SkyLight Fatal
by Deligaris
Summary: After an accident BB and Raven get merried. They have a beautiful daughter and she gets brutually murdered by a mob. When BB finds out he takes revenge an in unusual ways. Read and Review. Rated (PG-13) for violence and massive death.(Complete)
1. Its a Happy Beginning

**Chapter 1. It's a Happy Beginning**

For some people happy beginnings are everything those people ever dream of. But for the two Titans that never thought it would be possible will make a future. Unfortunately their future will go in a much different direction then they hoped. The dreams of the changeling will be crushed as the same for his wife until the breaking point that consumes the rage inside causing it to unveil in horrifying ways. It seems easy to control the rage of revenge for the loved ones you lost, but its not.

"Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man" said Raven looking over the currents falling asleep in the bay.

"Maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on" replied Beast Boy smirking in an awkward way.

"Were having a moment here. Don't ruin it" said Raven looking at the odd changeling.

Beast Boy realized his mistake and dropped to his ass by Raven. Beast Boy looked at Raven and saw her gaze out in to the open sea.

"Rae?"

"Yeah"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Beast Boy turning to her. Raven didn't know what to think. After a second she focused to his eyes.

"I don't know what to think about anymore" she replied lying back on the rock.

"Want to know what I think?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Sure" she replied looking up at him.

"I-I, well, ah forget it" he muttered and turned to the tower.

"Beast Boy you can tell me" she replied sitting up. Beast Boy looked at her. He had seen an emotion of plead on her face as if she really wanted to know.

"Rae I think I like you" said Beast Boy with a red face. Raven gasped and her eyes widened. "_Did I just hear what I think I herd?" _she asked her self. Raven looked at Beast Boy with a puzzled face.

"Since when?" she asked regaining control over her looks.

"I don't know" he replied looking back at the blue sea. That moment Raven moved closer to Beast Boy and sat closer together then they ever sat.

"Beast Boy I think I have the same feeling for you" she replied. Beast Boy looked at her and blushed.

"Well Rae for me, I don't just like you. It's more then like, you understand?" he replied waving with his arms as if trying to prove the point. Ravens face suddenly formed in to a happy one and a thin smile appeared out of no where. "_Wow that's the first time I have seen her smile at my words" _said Beast Boy to him self.

That moment Raven moved closer to Beast Boy until their hands met.

"Beast Boy, to tell you the truth I always loved you" she said placing her head on his shoulder gently. Ravens hair gently brushed against Beast Boys cheek and he placed his hand around her waist.

"And I'm sorry that I never laughed at your jokes, or that I insulted you instead" she added.

"Raven"

"Yeah"

"I forgive you" he replied.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah"

That moment Beast Boy lifted her head of his shoulder and brought her face closer to his with his finger.

"Rae can you tell me everything you feel about me?" he asked gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. Raven looked in to Beast Boys eyes. After a short moment Beast Boy saw tears form in her eyes.

"Rae what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you" she replied jerking her face away from his. From such an action some tears fell on to Beast Boys hand. He gently rubbed a tear in his fingers.

"Why cant you?" he asked afterwards.

"If I'll start telling you my emotions will break loose because I will be powerless to stop feeling" she replied bursting with more tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rae" he replied and brought her face back to his with his index finger.

"Rae you think I'll hate you after you do that, right?" he asked with his eyes lighting up as the sun.

"Yes" she replied.

"Well I wont" he replied and kissed her on the cheek. Beast Boy felt her cold cheek get warmer by the moment. Raven sat by Beast Boy and tried hard not to feel what she was experiencing but it was hope less. Raven gave up and she felt the tender pleasure of his kiss in her body. Beast Boy suddenly pulled away not realizing what he just done.

"Did anything break" asked Raven looking around the place.

"I don't think so" replied Beast Boy and embraced her in a hug. Raven buried her face in his chest and smiled to her self.

"I don't understand something" she said pulling raising her face to his.

"What is it Rae?" replied Beast Boy puzzled.

"Why didn't my powers break loose just now?" she asked with a thin relieved smile on her face.

"Well I think it's because your with me" replied Beast Boy and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah I think so too" she replied with a relieved sigh.

"YO GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!!!" shouted Cyborg from the tower window.

"Well I think its time for sleep" said Beast Boy helping Raven to her feat.

"I guess you're right" she replied with a thin smile and followed Beast Boy to the tower.

The moment Beast Boy and Raven arrived in the living room Cyborg quickly approached the two.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked puzzled.

"Nothing…" replied Raven and headed for the kitchen. Beast Boy looked at Raven and turned to Cyborg.

"Like she said, nothing" he added and turned to walk of in to the hall. The living room doors hissed closed. Cyborg stood by the door with a puzzled face and a little dumb found. "_What was that about?" _he asked him self looking in the kitchen where Raven was putting on a pot of water to the stove.

Beast Boy was walking in the hall. He had his hand sliding on the wall as if he tormented a stick trough a metal fence. That moment he came across Ravens room and something forced him to stop even though he tried to resist the force. Beast Boy looked both ways and opened the door to her room. Not so far away behind the corner of the hall Beast Boy herd loud foot steps. He quickly realized that it was Cyborg. Beast Boy quickly ran of towards his room trying to be unseen. Cyborg turned and found nobody except the creepy darkness of the hall.

"Seems Star and Rob are asleep. I guess it's my turn" he said yawning and heading to his room. Beast Boy watched as Cyborg entered his room and the door closed. Beast Boy sighed with relief and quickly stormed of to the kitchen.

He ran in to the kitchen and found Raven sitting behind a table reading a book and sipping tea. She was really interested in the book and she didn't hear Beast Boy come in. Beast Boy slowly approached her from behind and looked in to the book. The book was written in a language beyond his knowledge but some haw he understood.

"Nice book" he said placing his gray gloved hand over her shoulder. That moment Raven gasped from fright and a black aura tossed Beast Boy across the kitchen in to a wall. Beast Boy hit the wall with his back putting a big hole in the wall before dropping on the ground out cold. Raven quickly turned and found Beast Boy unconscious. Raven looked shocked at the action she committed.

Not wasting a moment she quickly approached him and dropped by his side.

"Beast Boy! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly turning him over on to his back and shaking him for life. Beast Boy coughed lightly and opened his eyes with pain. He found Raven by his side. She looked as if she got scared half to death. Beast Boy groaned and sat up slowly.

"Im sorry!" she exclaimed. Beast Boy looked at her and lifted her face from the gaze at the floor.

"It's alright. I knew better then to do that" he replied and smiled. Raven looked at him as the weight of worry started to disappear.

"I think you should get some sleep" said Beast Boy getting up to his feet. Raven looked at the floor and chuckled lightly.

"I think we both do" she replied and stood up. Beast Boy looked at her and smirked.

"What is it?" she asked by judging his look.

"Well I wanted to ask you something" he replied rubbing his neck.

"Well I won't know till you ask" she said walking over to the table of which the book lied on.

"Ok. Can you-"he stopped at that before he sat down on the chair across the table.

"Can I what?" she replied sipping her tea and smiling. Beast Boy looked at her face and realized that it was the first time she had smiled fully.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" he asked looking at the yellow table with a blushing embarrassment. That moment Raven dropped the book on the floor and spit her tea across the table from surprise. She looked at Beast Boys face. He had that happy smile on that revealed his lower fang.

"Sure" she replied blushing. That moment Beast Boy jumped of the chair on to the table.

"Really?" he asked again with excitement.

"Yes"

Beast Boy jumped of the table and approached her. He knelt down to meet Ravens eyes. Raven looked at him in suspicion.

"It's settled then" he replied.

"Ok"

"Now can we please go to bed?" she asked picking up her book of the floor.

"Sure" he replied and stretched out a hand. Raven looked at his hand and took it. He helped her up and placed the hand around her waist. Raven placed her head on his shoulder and they walked slowly out of the kitchen in to the dark hall.

In a moment they were coming up to Beast Boys room. Beast Boy embraced Raven closer and tighter as they approached his room.

"Well this is my stop" he said letting go of her and gazing in to her eyes. Raven looked at Beast Boy. That moment he understood that she didn't want to be left alone after something like that.

"Well good night" she said turning to the direction of her room and slowly taking steps. Beast Boy opened his room and looked at Raven again.

"Rae stop!" he exclaimed from the door way. Raven stopped in her foot steps and turned to him.

"Want to stay with me tonight? I have a two bunked bed" he said rubbing his neck and blushing. Raven looked at the green changeling and smiled with a real smile again. '_Damn she has a terrific smile' _thought Beast Boy to him self.

"Well?" he asked again stretching out his hand as if making an offer. Raven quickly ran up to him and hugged him. Beast Boy felt her soft breath on his neck and he suddenly felt warmth rise up his spine and attack the body. Afterwards he took Ravens hand and they walked in to the room.

Raven looked at the clock on Beast Boys computer desk. It was 1:00 am straight. She herd some shivers and turned. That moment she found Beast Boy taking of his top. She quickly looked away with red spots forming on her pale cheeks. Beast Boy looked at her and chuckled. Beast Boy quickly took of his pants and jumped on to the lower bunk of his bead.

"Well are you coming?" he said patting an empty space next to him. Raven chuckled lightly and approached the bed slowly.

"No thanks. Ill sleep on the top" she replied kneeling to him.

"But…" he didn't finish as he saw Raven raise and eyebrow. Beast Boy looked at her and he suddenly lost the happy expression on his face. He quickly pulled the green blanket over him self and turned to the green wall.

"Good night" he said in an unhappy voice and sighed after wards. Raven looked at the changeling and didn't understand what she did wrong.

"What did I do?" she asked quietly sitting down next to him. Raven herd no reply except low and quiet breathing being imeted from Beast Boy. She slowly reached out and rubbed him on the shoulder which was under the blanket. Beast Boy felt her hand and jerked his shoulder away. Raven gasped and looked at the floor ashamed.

"Beast Boy I love you" she said moving her lips with out a sound coming out. Beast Boy felt the movement of her lips and quickly turned to her. He looked at her face and found that she was ashamed of what she has done. He had no choice but to forgive her. Unfortunately the force made him resist and he turned back to the wall.

"I don't believe you" he said quietly. Raven gasped and looked at him again. She then turned him over to meet his eyes. Beast Boy looked at her and saw her eyes water.

"It's true!" she exclaimed jerking his shoulder once. Beast Boys removed the blanket and embraced her in a warm hug. Ravens tears pored over his chest as he held her close.

"Im sorry" he said gently brushing his fingers trough her hair. Raven looked up at him and smiled. Beast Boy grabbed her by the waist and put her on top of him. Now she was lying on Beast Boy and looking in to his eyes as his head rested on the pillow.

"Im the one that should be apolo-"she was cut of by Beast Boys index finger over her lips. Raven looked at Beast Boy puzzled but happy. Beast Boy brushed her lips gently and felt their warmth.

"Your place is here" he said patting the pillow next to him. Raven chuckled and kissed him on the four head.

"But take of the cloak because it's too big" he said letting go of her waist so she can get of him. Raven quickly jumped of and began to undress. Beast Boy looked at her and didn't miss a moment. Not blinking or breathing he followed her every move.

Raven took of her dark purple cloak and placed it over the chair of the computer table. That moment she approached Beast Boy on the bed. Beast Boy gulped heavily and smiled at her as she gazed at him. She then took of her shoes and placed them carefully and neatly under Beast Boys bed by Beast Boys shoes.

Beast Boy flipped the blanket of the empty space. That moment Raven took of her golden belt and placed it on the upper bunk. Unexpectingly she jumped on Beast Boys bed and cuddled up closer to him. Beast Boy jerked the blanket over them and embraced Raven with his hand. Their eyes were gazed in to each others as the breathing of the both began to increase.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and ran a finger across her red warm cheek. Raven blushed harder and brought her face closer to his. Beast Boy looked at her as she closed her eyes. That moment he realized what he had to do and began the hardest mission he ever thought possible.

Beast Boy slowly packed his lips on to Ravens and she kissed him back. Their lips met as water and began to form as one. Raven placed her hands around his neck and rolled on to him. With Ravens legs one on each side Beast Boy ran his hands to her hips and down to her ass. '_Damn he's good but quick, and that tofu makes him taste so good'_ she thought to her self as Beast Boy grabbed her ass gently. Beast Boy didn't know what to expect but he felt the kiss get stronger afterwards.

The night was young for both of them. But the next day led Beast Boy and Raven to a more serious relationship and a better future. (A/N: Sorry I have to cut it of here. For that was the writing plan)

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Anyway it didn't have enough fluff in it either. I thought of ideas and I thought of starting of this fan fic from the ending of an episode (The Beast Within) later on in the story you will know why. I don't know why but im obsessed with the man-beast that Beast Boy turns in to. **

**Anton**


	2. When The Imposible Happens

**RedLobster7878- **Thanks for reviewing but for the rest of the story there wont be much fluff. More like a little blood. I promise you there will be a whole lot of fluff in the end of the fic.

Once again allot of thanks to all Reviewers which is only – **RedLobster7878. **groans in anger

**Chapter 2. When the Impossible Happens**

It's been two years since Beast Boy and Raven began dating for the first time. Their love for each other grew stronger and stronger every day as did they. Beast Boy was no longer the thin and small changeling. He was the tallest in the group. His body form changed over months of work out. Raven didn't change at all except the style of her sexy figure.

Beast Boy was 18 and Raven was 18 ½. They really didn't care about their ages even though Cyborg did manage to complain about it but he was quickly shut up by Starfire.

"Hurry Cyborg it's becoming fatal!" yelled Beast Boy from the medical room. Raven was pregnant for nine months already. This was the day Beast Boy was going to become a father and her self a mother.

"Im coming!" replied Cyborg as he ran in to the medical room with all sorts of equipment.

"Are you sure you can take care of this?" asked Beast Boy worriedly as he held Ravens hand. Ravens birth reactions weren't as normal women's. Raven was lying on the bed breathing heavily but not one stressed nerve of worry.

"Yo B I don't know who's going to deliver the baby?" asked Cyborg connecting the heart meter to one of Ravens fingers. Beast Boy looked at Raven and turned to Cyborg. Cyborg caught the look of Beast Boy and he realized that Beast Boy was worried more then he ever was in his life.

"Ill do it" replied Beast Boy getting of the chair and walking in to the change room. Cyborg looked at Raven and suddenly her water broke.

"B HER WATER BROKE!!!" shouted Cyborg in disbelief and excitement at once. There for he was going to witness the birth of a child and its parents. Beast Boy stormed out of the change room getting the towels and all the equipment needed.

"Ok Cy now when I tell you, you do it" shouted Beast Boy with excitement.

"Got it" replied Cyborg and put on a serious look.

"Ok do it!" shouted Beast Boy. That moment Cyborg placed Ravens hands over her stomach. Ravens eyes widened and began to glow black. Beast Boy knew how much pain she was experiencing. Suddenly invisible energy started flowing in to Ravens body and the stomach began to lose its form of being round. In a moment Ravens stomach was flat.

"Where is it?" asked Cyborg dumb found looking around the place. That moment in front of Beast Boy a dark swirling portal appeared. Beast Boy gazed in to and suddenly he herd a childs cry. Beast Boy opened up the towel. That moment a crying baby was teleported in to the towel wrapped in a black aura. In a moment the black portal disappeared.

"Is it over?" asked Cyborg with a relief sigh.

Beast Boy wrapped the baby in a towel and embraced it. He approached Raven and sat down next to her. Raven opened her eyes slowly and looked at her handsome husband holding a child she gave birth to in her custom way. Raven put on a thin smile. Beast Boy looked at the cute baby and looked at Raven. Raven looked at his face and she saw the face of the most happiest person on earth.

"It's a she" Beast Boy said quietly looking at the baby.

"Well now that's over, I can finally rest" said Cyborg as he stood of the chair.

"Cy call the others" said Raven sitting up. Cyborg looked at Raven and knew exactly what to do.

"Right!" he exclaimed and out of the door yelling for Robin and Starfire.

"Well what are we going to name her?" Beast Boy asked Raven gently and lovingly looking at her. Raven looked at the baby. Beast Boy looked at her face and he found a desire in her eyes to hold the child. He quickly scooted over closer and hugged Raven embracing the baby and her.

"Can I hold her?" she asked chuckling gently with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure" replied Beast Boy and gently gave the baby to Raven. Raven looked at her child and couldn't believe that she was looking at a child who's father happened to be a kid she never thought possible would have a child from. But here she was holding the child knowing how much he loves her.

"I think I have a name" said Beast Boy gently brushing his thumb over the childs forehead.

"What is it?" asked Raven looking up at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at her and couldn't deny kissing her because of her expression on her face. Beast Boy gave her a small warm kiss on the cheek and embraced her.

"Skylight shall be her name" he said looking in to Ravens eyes. After Beast Boy mentioned the name the baby awoke and opened its eyes. Beast Boy and Raven looked at their child and disbelieved what they were seeing.

The baby had one eye like her mothers and the other like her fathers. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and chuckled lightly.

That moment Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin rushed in to the medical room.

"Raven are you alright?" questioned Starfire worriedly.

"Starfire im fine" replied Raven.

"Did it hurt?" asked Robin with wide eyes. Beast Boy gave Robin and odd look and smirked.

"No it didn't" replied Raven.

"Well I would like to be the first to congratulate you guys!" shouted Robin as out of no where he got a big box covered in a holiday wrapper.

"Thanks" replied Beast Boy. "Just put it on the other bed" he added.

That moment every one was looking at the two Titans as they gazed at their child.

"Guys I think she needs to sleep. So we need to take her to Ravens room" said Beast Boy carefully getting of the bed. Raven handed Beast Boy the child and got up her self. The rest of the Titans followed them to Ravens room not making a sound even afraid to breathe a little heavy.

Ever since Beast Boy and Raven started dating they both shared one room and one bed. There for Ravens room now belonged to their child.

Raven quickly ran up to the door and typed in the access code. The door to the room opened. The room was redecorated. It was still dark but not that creepy as it was before. Ravens old bed was designed as a big baby crib. The pillows, blankets and the sheets were as softer then finest silk in the world. Beast Boy managed to take care of that.

Raven and Beast Boy walked in to the room. Raven stood patiently by the side of the bed as Beast Boy placed the baby on a warm soft pillow and covered her with a soft warm blanket. '_For a first timer he's better then me'_ she thought to her self as she watched Beast Boy carefully place the soft pillows around the baby so it wouldn't role of the bed.

"Hon I think we should go" Beast Boy whispered gently to Ravens ear as placed his hands around her waist. Raven took his hands and brushed trough his fingers with hers.

"I think you did great" she said kissing one of his hands. Beast Boy felt the warmth of her lips and he suddenly swiped her of her feat in to his arms. Raven looked at his eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. Beast Boy chuckled lightly and walked out of the room with Raven in his arms.

When they walked out the door behind them hissed closed.

"Well now that I feel like I'm the happiest guy alive, what should we do?" he asked gazing at Raven as they walked trough the halls and to the living room. Raven smiled and buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Hey guys how did it go?" asked Cyborg as Beast Boy came in to the living room with Raven in his arms. Beast Boy gasped and blushed from embarrassment. But that didn't get to him. He carried Raven over to the sofa and sit her down falling next to her with his hand around her waist. Raven cuddled next to Beast Boy really tight and closed her eyes placing her head on his chest.

"It went great" she said softly for every one to hear. That moment Robin and Starfire joined them on the sofa.

"So what is the name?" asked Robin.

"We decided to call her Skylight" replied Beast Boy gently patting Raven on the back.

"Skylight?" asked Starfire confused.

"Yes" replied Raven snuggling to Beast Boy.

"But what does the name mean?" asked Cyborg dumb found. Beast Boy gave him an odd look.

"Well because she's the cutest in the world" replied Beast Boy. The rest of the Titans looked at Beast Boy and chuckled lightly.

"To honor in your succession I honor you with these gifts" said Starfire as she placed a ton of boxes before Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy and Raven looked at Starfire puzzled.

"What's all this?" asked Raven picking up one of the boxes which was pink.

"Its gifts" replied Starfire and let Robin take her place.

"This is from me. A congratulation gift" said Robin and handed Beast Boy a small black box.

"Uhh…Thanks" replied Beast Boy and took the box. He examined the little box of how to open it, after a moment he gave up and put it down.

That moment Cyborg stepped out from behind Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy looked up and found Cyborg with a big smile on his face. Some what Beast Boy didn't like what Cyborg was going to give them because of his twitching human eye.

"And this is from me!" shouted Cyborg and placed a big metallic box on the table. Raven and Beast Boy stood up and looked at it. It was silver with blue chip out lines painted on it.

"What is it?" asked Raven as she touched the cold cube.

"Open and find out" replied Cyborg smirking.

Beast Boy approached the box and opened it. Inside was a beginner walking chair with toys. Beast Boy and Raven looked at Cyborg and smiled.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he examined the baby toys. Raven looked in to the box and couldn't get happier.

"Now you can open my gifts!" shouted Starfire with excitement.

--------5 Minutes Later----------

"Thanks Star!" exclaimed Raven. Starfires gifts were all baby cloths. There were many and different types of little pants, shirts, and dresses.

"Thanks allot!" added Beast Boy folding the cloths carefully. Starfires eyes lit up with joy.

"Now how about my gift" said Robin his mask winking at Beast Boy.

"Ok" replied Raven and picked up the little black box. She looked all over and found a red button on the bottom. She quickly pressed it and the black box turned in to a little spider.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!!!???" shouted Raven as she jumped at Beast Boy. Beast Boy suddenly caught her in the air and looked at her puzzled. He knew that she was terrified.

"It's a dipper changing spider" replied Robin as he picked up the little spider and it turned in to a black box.

"That's great" muttered Beast Boy under his breath. That moment he let Raven down to her feet.

"Oh and don't forget this" added Cyborg as he took out a white communicator. The titans looked at him puzzled.

"Cy. Explain" said Raven.

"This one goes in the cuties room. You turn it on and when every Skylight cries your communicators will pick it up" replied Cyborg smiling.

"Well there is something useful" said Beast Boy as he took the communicator.

A few months later Skylight was not a baby any more. She would almost pass for a five year old. Only eight months have passed and Skylight grew so much. Beast Boy didn't believe such a thing until Raven convinced him.

"Rae but I still don't get it. How can this be possible?" asked Beast Boy sipping his herbal tea with Raven. Over the years Beast Boy began to like herbal tea because it was a diet supplement.

"In Azarath people grow faster then on earth" Raven explained simply.

"What ever ill just live with it" muttered Beast Boy and continued reading one of Ravens old books. Raven was amazed that Beast Boy has been reading her books, even though they were written in another language. But she didn't mind asking.

"Mommy Mommy!" shouted Skylight as she ran in to the kitchen and ducked in to Ravens lap. Raven picked her up and sat her down on the table.

"What is it Sky?" asked Beast Boy getting up and walking over to meet his daughters gaze.

"Starfire is chasing me" replied Skylight in an annoyed tone. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and chuckled.

"Sky she won't hurt you" said Beast Boy brushing her hair of her worried face.

"I'm not sure daddy" replied Skylight burying her face in his shoulder as he hugged her gently. Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"How come she likes you better then me?" she asked smirking at her daughter. Skylight looked at her mother and smiled.

"I like all of you the same" she replied with a giggle following afterwards.

That moment Starfire rushed in to the kitchen with eyes wide. She found Beast Boy and Raven in their possession.

"Skylight why did you run away?" asked Starfire as she walked up to the table.

"I didn't want to do all the painting on my face" replied Skylight and once again buried her face in Beast Boys shoulder.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Raven.

"We were putting on make up" replied Starfire.

"Make up?!" exclaimed Raven and Beast Boy together. After they realized they said the same thing they chuckled at each other.

"Well it was just a temporary game" replied Starfire.

"I don't want to play the game" said Skylight razing her head and looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked in to his daughters eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to" he said picking her up in his hands. That moment Starfires good impression dropped.

"We'll play next time" said Starfire slowly walking out of the kitchen.

"Daddy can I play with you?" asked Skylight. Beast Boy looked at his daughter and couldn't resist the smile she gave him. Raven looked at Beast Boy and Skylight dumb found.

"Sure" replied Beast Boy and let down Skylight to her feat. Skylight giggled and looked at her father.

"You better run because im gona get ya!" exclaimed Beast Boy with excitement before morphing in to a huge tiger. Skylight giggled and quickly stormed of towards the living room.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!! HELP ME!!!" yelled Skylight as she ran in to the living room and found Cyborg and Robin watching TV.

"Sky what is it?" asked Robin jumping to his feat ready to kick butt.

"My daddy is trying to eat me!" she exclaimed falling to her knees and crawling under the table.

"Eat you?" asked Cyborg also getting up.

That moment Beast Boy ran in to the living room in his tiger form and found Skylight under the table. Skylight gasped and covered her eyes with her hands. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and smiled.

"Their just playing" said Raven walking out of the kitchen. Robin and Cyborg looked at her.

"We know" replied Robin and sat down followed by Cyborg.

That moment Beast Boy leaped in to the air and landed right by the table. He circled the table and morphed in to a Raptor. Skylight was shivering of fright as she opened up her eyes. That moment Beast Boy in his Raptor form stuck his head under the table and roared. Skylights eyes widened with fear and she quickly stormed out from under the table. Pulling on the red carped to move quicker she moved her hands as if they were car tires.

Skylight jumped to her feat and quickly ran to Raven. Raven caught her and hugged her.

"Sweetie you wanted to play" said Raven wiping away tears of fright of Skylights face.

"But he's so scary!" she exclaimed shaking Ravens head trying to prove the point. Beast Boy approached the two and morphed in to his human form.

"Sky what happened?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"Daddy you were scary!" she exclaimed jumping of Raven and hugging his huge leg.

"I thought you liked it when im scary" he replied picking her up.

"Not that scary" replied Skylight burying her face in his shoulder.

"I think you two have to cut it on the games" cried Robin from the sofa chuckling lightly.

"I think your right" replied Raven.

That moment Beast Boy placed his other hand around Ravens waist and they walked out of the living room.

"What was that about?" asked Cyborg puzzled.

"Beasts me" replied Robin and continued clicking the remote.

**A/N: Sorry but I think that this chapter is kind of corny. Well next chapter with be much better. I just had to take care of the couple gathering first and it was pain in the ass. **

**Well now you have read the store and you know what to do!**

**Review!Review!Review!**

**Anton**


	3. And A Hard Rain Fell

**Replies to Reviews.**

**Killkikyopeople- **Please don't get your hopes up. Im sorry to say this but its only temporary romance chapters. The rest will be a little disturbing.

**ChauYuuko- **Im glad you liked this story. I hope I have enough time to continue because I just started medical assistant classes. So it will be a little tough. I thanks you for reading this.

**RedLobster7878- **I really appreciate that you're the first to read my stories. But the beginning of this story is happy. The middle is going to serve the rating I gave it. Try and understand. But for the end it's a surprise. Reading it will make you happy and nervous at the same time.

**Chapter 3. And a Hard Rain Fell**

It was another beautiful morning at Titans tower. The sun hit the tower with amazing sun shine as the cold water breeze made a rainbow over the city.

That morning Skylight was up before every body else. She walked trough the halls of the tower trying to figure out where her parents room was. It was hard to know for a small child. In a moment she gave up and walked to the living room.

Skylight came in and found it completely empty. _'Every one is still asleep' _she thought to her self coming up to a long high window. She looked at the city and the sun shine covered it as the night removed its dark blanket.

That moment something caught her eye as she faced the TV. She quickly ran up to the TV and dropped to her knees.

"Mr. Cyborgs game station" she said softly. "This is where he's hiding it" she added before taking out the controls and all sorts of different types of games. Since the day she was born she witnessed the use of the game station and began to like it ever since.

"I don't think ill get in trouble for this" she said turning on the TV and grabbing her fathers controller. That moment the game started.

Some hours have passed since Skylight started playing the game. That moment Cyborg walked in yawning and placing his hand on the screen built in to the wall. Skylight gasped and turned to look at the metal man.

"Good morning Mr. Cyborg!" she exclaimed from the sofa. Cyborg herd the words and turned. He found Skylight playing a game with out permission.

"Sky? Why are you up so early?" he asked walking over to her and sitting down.

"I always get up this early" she replied pressing the continue button on the controller and started pressing the buttons at an amazing rate. Cyborg looked at her puzzled.

"So whacha playin? He asked scooting closer to her.

"Need for Speed Underground 2" she replied.

"So what level are you on?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know" she replied.

Cyborg quickly stood up and grabbed his controller.

"Is it alright if I join you?" he asked hoping she would let him.

"Sure Mr. Cyborg" she replied and smiled.

Cyborg and Skylight continued to play the game. They soon didn't realize that it was 10:00am. That moment Robin walked in to the living room and found Cyborg playing with Skylight. Robin chuckled and walked over to the sofa.

"I see you have some skill" said Robin looking at Skylight.

"What did you think. I was taught by my daddy." She replied smirking. Robin looked at her puzzled and faced Cyborg; Cyborg had a huge smile across his face.

"What?" asked Robin sitting down.

"YOU JUST GOT TOLD BY A LITTLE GIRL MAN!!!" shouted Cyborg as he gasped for air laughing. Robin looked at him and put on a look of defeat.

A moment later Beast Boy walked in to the living room. He found Robin, Cyborg and his daughter playing a game. He chuckled and approached the sofa quietly. The three on the sofa didn't hear him so they continued with the game.

"BOO!!!" shouted Beast Boy from behind their backs. From excitement Skylight jumped at her father while Cyborg and Robin beat their chests for air and tried to get rid of a horror look on their faces. Beast Boy looked at them and chuckled.

"Sorry" he said taking the attention away from them and to his daughter.

"Good morning sweetie" said Beast Boy as he kissed Skylight on the cheek. Skylight looked at her father and her eyes lit up.

"Daddy can we go to the park today?" she asked putting her hands together and begging. Beast Boy chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"Sure. Your mother can come with us" he replied. That moment Skylight hugged him tight and didn't let go.

"Uhh…Sky…need air" he whispered in a choking manner.

"Sorry" she replied lightning the grip.

"Hey Cy can we borrow your car!?" exclaimed Beast Boy from the front door of the tower. Beast Boy, Raven and their daughter were going to the park as Beast Boy promised.

"SURE MAN BUT DON'T HURT HER!!!" came Cyborgs voice from the halls.

"Ok lets go!" cried Raven as she grabbed Skylight by her hand and they stormed of towards Cyborgs car.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Beast Boy and stormed of after them.

"Be careful sweetie" said Beast Boy as he closed the door behind Skylight. Skylight gave him and excited look and put on the seat belt. Beast Boy quickly ran around the car and got in to the drivers seat.

"Well here we go" he said placing the key in to the ignition and starting the car. Raven turned and looked at Skylight. Skylight was excited to death about going to the park there for it was her first time.

----------------The Park-------------------

"Daddy watch me!" yelled Skylight as she climbed on the monkey bars. Beast Boy and Raven focused their attention to their daughter and smiled. Skylight bravely made her way across. That moment she jumped down and spread her hands to the sides and bowed her head.

"Tah Dah!" she said chuckling under her breath. Beast Boy and Raven gave a big clap to their daughter. Suddenly Beast Boy stood of the bench and headed for Skylight. While walking in a hurry he tripped over the side walk and fell to the ground getting his hands dirtier then the ground it self.

Sky light and Raven looked at Beast Boy and burst out laughing. Beast Boy looked at Skylight and drew a small mustache with the dirt on his face and smiled at his daughter. Skylight looked at her father and laughed even harder.

"Daddy you have to wash it of" she said between every breath.

"Sure thing" he replied and jumped to his feat. Beast Boy took a look around and found the restrooms.

"Ill be right back. Don't you go anywhere" he commanded winking his finger at Skylight and smiling.

"Ok daddy" she replied and ran to Raven. That moment Beast Boy quickly stormed of towards the restrooms.

--------------The restroom-----------------

"_Damn I have a cute daughter" _he bragged to him self. That moment Beast Boy turned of the running water and jerked out two paper towels.

"Beast Boy?" he herd a voice from behind his back. Beast Boys happy face dropped and he turned. That moment he found a boy about the age of 13 standing behind him.

"That's me" replied Beast Boy.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked the little kid pulling out a pen and a paper.

"Sure" replied Beast Boy and took the pen and the paper. The little kid watched Beast Boy write something on the paper. That moment Beast Boy looked up at the kid.

"What's your name?" asked Beast Boy smiling. The kid looked at him puzzled and spit it out.

"It's Joe" he replied.

"Alright Joe. Here you go" said Beast Boy giving back the paper and a pen. Joe read the paper. 'Member of Beast Boy fan club-Joe' was written on it.

"Well I-"Beast Boys words were cut of by a terrifying scream from out side the restroom.

"WHAT THE!!!" shouted Beast Boy and quickly ran out. He was absolutely sure that he herd Raven scream. Beast Boy looked around and didn't see Raven or Skylight anywhere.

"RAVEN, SKYLIGHT!!!" he yelled rushing to the benches where they sat before. Beast Boy ran up to the bench and found nobody there. '_What could of happen? Where the hell are they? Are they alright?' _thoughts raced trough his head. Beast Boy felt the worry for them grow and his heart beat increased. Beast Boy quickly ran to the parking lot and found Cyborgs car was where they parked it.

"RAVEN, SKYLIGHT!!!" yelled Beast Boy at the top of his lungs. There was no reply except the wind blowing over the trees. That moment Beast Boy quickly ran around the park hoping to spot Raven and Skylight. There was nobody in the park.

"DAMN!!!" he shouted running up to Cyborgs car and getting in it. Not wasting a moment he turned it on and with a loud tire squeak he stormed towards the tower.

--------Titans Tower---------

"RAVEN, SKYLIGHT!!!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran in to the tower. He quickly ran trough the halls and arrived at his room. He opened it and found nobody inside. That moment he stormed of towards the living room.

"I still think th-" Cyborg was cut of by a loud crash and flying metal doors across the living room. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire jumped of the sofa and found Beast Boy in the door way of the living room. Beast Boy looked around the living room and didn't see Raven or Skylight.

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!?" yelled Beast Boy as he ran in to the kitchen.

"Where is who?" asked Starfire.

"RAVEN AND SKYLIGHT!!!" yelled Beast Boy in reply.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg.

That moment Beast Boy stopped and turned to the team.

"We were having a nice time in the park until I fell. Then I went to the restroom to wash my hands and herd Raven scream. And so I run out and there is no body there." Replied Beast Boy.

"Did you look around the park?" asked Robin reaching for his communicator.

"YES I SEARCHED THE PARK!!!" shouted Beast Boy in reply.

"Ok chill dude. We'll fine them" replied Cyborg. Beast Boy looked at the three and sighed. That moment Beast Boys communicator began to ring.

"It must be them" said Starfire worriedly.

Beast Boy flipped opened his communicator. The little screen was blank then suddenly a table appeared with a man sitting behind it with shadows crawling over his face. Beast Boy looked at the communicator. The man seemed some how unknown to Beast Boy so he suspected the the man on the screen had something to do with it. Beast Boy suspected right.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!!!" demanded Beast Boy.

"Relax." Said the man from the communicator screen.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!!!?" yelled Beast Boy again. Beast Boys heart skipped a beat and suddenly his heart beat became familiar. Beast Boys eyes were filled with rage and anger. His grip on the communicator increased and the screen began to crack a little.

"Their dead" said the man from the communicator. That moment every one gasped and looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boys hand was shaking as if it had an earthquake. Beast Boys eyes turned blood red.

"Where are they?" he asked quietly.

"Im not going to tell you that just yet. First ill tell you how we killed them, and then ill tell you where to pick up their bodies" replied the man from the screen. That moment the Titans were shocked at what they herd.

"What did you do?" asked Beast Boy making a huge fist with his other hand.

"First we kidnapped them. Then I tortorched your daughter while my men beat up your wife. After we got bored I cut of your daughters head. You can find their bodies behind the Red Line district" said the man from the screen before the communicator exploded from Beast Boys grip.

The rest of the Titans stood num. Beast Boys heart began beating at its fullest and he stormed of dawn the hall.

"D-D-Did I hear what I think I herd? Or was it a nightmare?" said Cyborg with a horrified face.

"I think that was in reality" replied Starfire gasping for air from disbelief.

Beast Boy quickly ran out of the front door and morphed in to a hawk. While flying it started raining and the sky grew dark. Beast Boy was flying as fast as he can towards the Red Line district. Within him was chaos. His heart was beating fast and a billion thoughts ran trough his head.

In a moment he spotted the place and soared to the ground like a bullet. That moment he morphed back in to his human form and looked around the place. He quickly scanned the sight and found nothing. He then ran behind the building and looked around by the dumpster. Two black bags caught his eye by the fire exit.

Beast Boy quickly ran up and found two black bags on the ground. Rain was planting its drops against the plastic surface but it was no use. Beast Boy dropped to his knees and he felt warm tears role down his cheeks. That moment he ripped open one bag and saw Ravens face. From the look of her face more tears burst out and he kneeled in.

Her face was all in blood. Her lips were torn like old sheets in a haunted house. The big cuts on her pale cheeks were still leaking blood. Beast Boy kissed her on the four head and brushed away her hair of her face. He quickly took of his jacket and whipped away the fresh blood. The cuts on her cheeks stopped bleeding. That moment he tore the whole bag. He found that she still had her morning cloths on. He took her hand and examined the bruises. A tear from his cheek dropped on to her hand as he held it to his face. Out of no where Raven opened her eyes and screamed. Beast Boy in shock rushed to her and held up her head.

"Rae what happened?" he asked placing her head in his hands. Raven tried to reply but then lost all energy to talk and her eyes closed. Beast Boy gently placed her head on his jacket and turned his attention to the other bag.

He quickly tore it all the way and found Skylight. She was lying there with her morning cloths on also. Beast Boy gently shook her but she didn't respond. He then tried to lift her head to his laps but realized something. He was holding his daughters head. He looked at the pale face as it was lifted a couple if centimeters from the ground. When he realized that her head wasn't attached to her body he quickly dropped it and jumped away. After getting a hold of him self he dropped to her side again and took her hand.

It was cold and pale. The rain made it puff a bit. Beast Boy kissed her hand and covered her with the remains of the torn bag.

"God please, please make her special up there for me, and please watch over her as I have" he preyed looking at the black sky. That moment he placed the black bag over her body.

He gently lifted the body of his daughter so it would remain in one peace. Looking down at Raven he quickly broke his gaze and stormed of towards the woods. When he arrived he gently let the body on the ground. He folded away the torn bag of her face and ran a finger on her cheek.

"This used to be my favorite place" he whispered to her ear. That moment he began digging in the soil. With every movement of his hands the whole got deeper and deeper. After a few moments there was a grave. Six feet deep, cold and dark. Beast Boy looked at the body of his daughter and picked it up. He then walked down in the grave and gently placed her body on the ground. He covered her body with the torn bag and crawled out of the grave.

"Good bye m-m-my Sky, Light." He said with gasps for air over tears that floated over his green cheeks. That moment he began to fill the grave with dirt. In a moment the ground was solid black again. Beast Boy stood to his feat and looked around. There was nothing except the dark trees and rain howl. Beast Boy looked to his daughters grave again and something caught his eye. He raised his head and looked at the beautiful cherry tree that stood by the grave.

"Mother Nature watch over her" he whispered looking at the tree.

That moment the grave started to glow black. Beast Boy took a step back and watched as the black aura raised with a form of a Raven and began forming in to something else. Beast Boy looked with his eyes wide trying not to miss the event. After a moment the black aura took its shape. That moment Beast Boy found a girl standing over the grave. He looked at her and it was Skylight.

"Skylight?" he asked with hope on his face as he dropped to his knees in front of the grave.

"Yes daddy?" the girl replied with a giggle. Beast Boy examined the figure. Skylight was standing over the grave but she was in a form of her mothers power. Her whole body was black like wrapped in one of Ravens auras.

Beast Boy looked at his daughter. After a moment tears burst out of his eyes and down his cold cheeks. He tried to come up and hug his daughter again but was stopped by her words.

"Daddy don't step on the grave" said Skylight with a smile.

"Why?" replied Beast Boy.

"If you do I wont be free" she said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" he asked with a look of 'I want to hug you again' on his face.

"If you do then I wont be taken in" she replied. That moment Beast Boy smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok sweetie do what you have to do" he said bursting with more tears. That moment Skylight approached and opened up her hands. Beast Boy knew what she was doing and he hugged her. Skylight wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in her fathers shoulder.

She felt how her father felt about her leaving for ever.

"Daddy" she said pulling away. Beast Boy took her by her shoulders with his huge hands and looked in to her eyes. Unfortunately they had no color. Beast Boy adorred his daughters eyes because they were one of a kind. Two eyes but different color.Her whole body was black from the top of her head to the muddy ground.

"Yes sweetie?" he replied gazing in to her black eyes.

"I have to leave you now" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"But why?" asked Beast Boy with sob in his voice.

"Daddy I have to get home" she replied placing one hand on his hand that was on her shoulder.

"I understand" he said pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her hands around his neck and placed her head on his wet shoulder. In a moment he pulled her away and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled and stepped back.

In a moment her body started to get scattered by the wind and the aura lost its shape. Beast Boy jumped to his feat and stood there looking at the black aura as it flew in under his legs and surrounded him. Beast Boy put out his hand and felt the aura swim trough his fingers gently. He chuckled lightly and put his hand down. That moment the aura stopped in mid air right in front of him.

"I will always be with you daddy" came a soft quiet happy echoing voice from the aura. Beast Boy approached it and gently ran his fingers trough the black aura the way he touched Skylights face when she was with him. The aura repelled the rain drops and he didn't feel anything except soothing warmth.

In a moment he removed his hand. The aura circled him twice before blasting of in to the sky with amazing speed and disappearing from sight in to the black sky. Beast Boy looked at the sky and morphed in to an eagle. In a moment he was up in the air heading for the Red Line district.

Once again he landed to the ground and approached Raven. He dropped to his knees and wrapped her body with the torn bag. He left her face out in the rain so the water could wash away the blood.

That moment he picked her up in his arms as if she was his bride and headed in the direction of Titans Tower.

With every step Beast Boys rage grew bigger. And his hate expanded by millions. He felt the presence of the beast locked away with in him. He took a look at Ravens face again.

"I will avenge you. They will all pay my love." he said to him self walking down the street.

**A/N: So how did you like it. NO! Wait it gets better. LOL. Well I hope you like this chapter even though it's not my best or anything but I still tried. Next chapter coming soon. Oh and before you go!**

**Review!Review!Review! OR ELSE!!! Flames accepted.**

**Anton**


	4. Shes Not With Us

Big thanks to all of the reviewers for this story. I appreciate it.

**Sternum- **Im glad you liked it. Now that all these reviews made me confident enough I can continue.

**ChauYuuko- **Skylight did die. But for Raven you'll have to read and find out. It's a surprise.

**BB/Raven shipper- **Just wait for the next chapters. Oh and just to warn you bring a paper bag. Just making it safe to read.

If you liked this story, just wait for my other one. **( This Is Blind Reality ). ** Im not going to spoil it and wont tell you what its about. But there is one thing I can do, that is to promise you a whole lot of fluff in that story.

**Chapter 4. She's Not With Us**

His soul was torn. He was a man apart. His future was gone. The fueling rage burned more wishes of revenge in to his heart. He was becoming an animal only destined to kill. The rest of the team except his wife feared him as their worst nightmares.

"Hey where is B-" Cyborg was cut of by the loud knocking on the door. The Titans quickly rushed down stairs and Cyborg opened the door. The Titans were in shock from the sight before them.

There stood Beast Boy with Raven in his arms. He was soaked by the rain which was pouring out side.

"Get her to the medical room NOW!!!" shouted Cyborg as he helped Beast Boy carry her quickly. Starfire and Robin kept up behind. Cyborg opened the door to the medical room and Beast Boy quickly ran in. He placed Raven on the bed and removed the torn bag. Cyborg quickly brought some pills and all sorts of medicine. Starfire and Robin ran in to the room eyes wide.

"How can we help?" exclaimed Starfire.

"You can help by stepping out" replied Cyborg as he gave Raven a shot. Starfire and Robin slowly walked out of the room and stopped in the doorway to watch.

"BB we have to get her some blankets and remove these cloths" said Cyborg injecting another shot. Beast Boy quickly ran past by Starfire and Robin and headed dawn the hall in to his room. Understanding the situation Robin and Starfire headed to their rooms to get their blankets.

In a moment Beast Boy ran in to the medical room with a big woolen blanket.(A/N: Don't aske me where the wool came from). After a moment Robin and Starfire rushed in to the room.

"Here is some extra" said Robin placing his and Starfires blankets on the other bed.

"Thanks guys now get!" replied Cyborg. Robin and Starfire walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Cy will she make it?" asked Beast Boy pulling of one of Ravens shoes.

"As her husband you're the one that should undress her. So ill step out. Once you do cover her with some blankets and call me in" said Cyborg as he ran out of the room and closed the door.

Not loosing a second Beast Boy took of the other shoe and continued. After he took of the last cloth on her body which was a sock he quickly wrapped her body in Starfires pink blanket. On top of that he placed his blanket over her.

"Cyborg get in here!" shouted Beast Boy picking up Ravens cloths. After a second Cyborg ran in.

"Did you do it?" he asked running up to the big computer with Ravens heart beat indication.

"Yes" he replied and approached him.

"Will she live?" he asked worriedly.

"If her body wont start levitating in 20 minutes then she's a goner" replied Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked with worry.

"When ever she heals her self her body floats. And if it wont float that means she has no power and she will die" he replied.

"So what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"We'll we wait and prey for the best" replied Cyborg and walked out of the room.

After the conversation Beast Boy came up to the bed and pulled in a chair to sit down. He placed his head in to his arms and closed his eyes. Not knowing what's going to happen he stood up and approached the big window. '_Please stay with me, please stay with me' _he repeated in his head.

Suddenly he herd some shivering behind his back. In shock he quickly turned and found Ravens body covered in blankets levitating over the bed. Beast Boy smiled with tears forming in his eyes. That moment he approached the bed and sat down on the chair. He gazed at her body floating over the bed and saw the bruises on her face heal slowly.

"_Remember the blood! You can taste it cant you?"_

"_I can taste it"_

"_Avenge them. You have to avenge them!"_

"_How?"_

"_Let me free, and I'll lead you to succession!"_

"_How will I know you won't trick me?"_

"_I give you my word!"_

"_Alright, but do not hurt any of my friends!"_

"_It's agreed!"_

"_BB?"_

"_What?"_

"_Beast Boy!"_

"WHAT!!!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as he snapped out of his dream and found Robin. After a long night Beast Boy fell asleep by Ravens bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin.

"Just perfect" replied Beast Boy and walked to the window. Robin looked at Beast Boy and saw a big change in his friend.

"I see she'll live" said Robin looking over Ravens levitating body.

"I know she will" replied Beast Boy and turned to Robin.

"Beast Boy I know that what we have herd is un pleasant but where is Skylight?" asked Robin. That moment Cyborg and Starfire walked in to the room. Beast Boy looked at them and found out that they were eager to know what happened to his daughter.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and turned to the window. That moment he felt tears form in his eyes. With every thought of her more and more tears were gathered until broken loose over his face.

"What happened to Skylight?" asked Starfire. Beast Boy turned and found Robin right by him. The question Starfire asked made Beast Boy crack inside from anger for revenge.

"She's dead" he said lightly and dropped to his knees. Beast Boy looked at his hands as the tears jumped of his face on to them. The room was followed by a moment of silence.

"D-Dead?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy felt Cyborgs grief and knew how he felt.

"That girl is dead?" he asked again with water forming in his one human eye. From disbelief he began to take steps back and before they knew it he was out of the room.

Starfire and Robin still stood num.

"She can't be dead she can't be!" exclaimed Starfire bursting with tears. Beast Boy faced Robin and saw that on the inside Robin was crying but he didn't show it. Robins face began to crumble as his mask fell to the ground from tear resistant moisture.

"She is Star" replied Beast Boy and looked at his hands again.

"But where is she?" asked Starfire again.

"Sh- She's in a better place now" replied Beast Boy and put on a thin smile to calm Starfire.

"But where is her body?" asked Robin concerned.

"I berried her in my favorite place in the forest" replied Beast Boy and got to his feet.

"You berried her?!" exclaimed Cyborg as he ran in to the room crying.

"Yeah Cy I had to or it was going to be late" he said walking over to the window.

"I see" replied Robin.

"But who killed her?" asked Starfire. Suddenly the word kill rang trough Beast Boys ears as a big church bell. "_Kill"_ he repeated to him self over and over. That moment Beast Boy remembered the dream he had. He remembered that he made a deal with the beast locked away with in him.

"Guys I'll need your help" said Beast Boy turning and walking out the door. Starfire and Robin eyed each other and followed him.

"Cy can you trace the signal from my communicator?" asked Beast Boy typing randomly on Robins computer. After Beast Boy got more mature Robin began trusting him with his computer.

"Sure man but it'll take some time since you crushed it in your hand" replied Cyborg and headed for his room with the communicator pieces.

"What are you going to do?" asked Starfire worriedly. There was no reply. The room followed by a wave of silence. Beast Boy jumped slowly approached Starfire and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll kill every, and single one of them" he said quietly enough for her to hear. Starfire looked in to Beast Boys eyes and she saw how much pain he had. That moment she witnessed a birth of a whole new person in Beast Boy trough his eyes.

Beast Boy broke the gaze and approached Robins computer.

"Star what happened?" asked Robin whispering to her ear.

"Beast Boy is not the same" she relied with a whisper.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I seen how much pain he has and what he is trying to do" she replied.

"What is he trying to do?" asked Robin dumb found.

"As of now nothing will stop Beast Boy from taking revenge" she replied. Suddenly Robins face went pale. He realized that if Beast Boy will go rogue there is no force on earth that can stop him from achieving his succession.

"This is bad" he whispered back snapping out of his trance.

"TRACED IT!!!" shouted Cyborg as he ran in to the living room. Beast Boy jumped to his feat and they approached the huge TV. Cyborg put in the CD and a map appeared on the screed showing where Titans tower was located and where the destination of Beast Boys enemy was.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cyborg.

"You don't do anything" replied Beast Boy as his face grew angrier with every second he gazed at the map. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin looked at him and took a few steps back.

"How can we help?" asked Starfire stepping behind Robin. Beast Boy jerked his head to the direction of the team and looked at them. They saw Beast Boys eyes melt by the fire of rage and anger.

"I won't need your help" he replied screeching his teeth from explosive anger. That moment he realized something.

"On other thought I will need Cyborgs help" he said with an angry voice. Cyborg blinked puzzled and gulped really loud.

"Don't be freaked yet. Now come on" replied Beast Boy as he walked out of the living room.

"I hope he doesn't kill me" muttered Cyborg under his breath from fear.

"So how can I help you?" asked Cyborg sitting down next to Beast Boy.

"I need some weapons" replied Beast Boy looking over the blue bay.

"What kind" asked Cyborg.

"Anything that would satisfy me" replied Beast Boy. Cyborg looked at him.

"Look man I know how you feel but you don't need to do this" said Cyborg fearsly.

Beast Boy slowly turned his head and looked at Cyborg. Beast Boys face gave Cyborg a sudden nightmare even though he wasn't dreaming.

"You better get me some weapons, and big ones, or ill have to get them my self" said Beast Boy.

"B you don't have to do this" replied Cyborg. In a moment Beast Boy flipped to his feet and grabbed Cyborg by his throat. As more and more pressure was applied to his throat he remembered the communicator in Beast Boys hand. This was really a bad sing because he would get his throat squashed in Beast Boys grip.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy and tossed Cyborg in the air higher than Titans Tower. After a moment Cyborg hit the roof hard and was unconscious.

"Ill have to make some calls" muttered Beast Boy and headed for the tower.

-

"Where is Cyborg?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"He tried to help me but something went wrong" replied Beast Boy and passed Starfire with out concern.

"Hey Gar, how you been?" came a mans voice from the phone.

"Lain I need a favor" replied Beast Boy holding the phone tight.

"Name it" replied the man from the phone.

"Ill need some guns, and big ones" said Beast Boy walking up to the huge window in his room.

"What type of guns are we talking about?" asked the man.

"Ill nee some K-Muzzlers, Silver Patrafier, a 50 Kaliber, and an automatic M-69" replied Beast Boy.

"Alright. If you want you can come down right now because I have such weapons" replied the man.

"Ill be there in one hour" replied Beast Boy and turned of the phone. Beast Boy quickly put on his rain coat and stormed out of his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Robin as Beast Boy ran past him. Beast Boy didn't turn and kept on running down the hall to the elevator. That moment the elevator opened and Beast Boy stepped in. Robin was shocked by the evil smile Beast Boy gave him before the elevator doors closed.

"Oooook" said Robin confused trying to get rid of fear of Beast Boys face.

"You got the goods?" asked Beast Boy sitting down behind a small table at his favorite café.

"Yeah I got them" replied the man and placed a back pack on the table. The man pushed the back pack over to Beast Boy. That moment Beast Boy quickly opened it and scanned the weapons but there was something missing.

"The ammo" said Beast Boy zipping the back closed.

"I have a little surprise" said the man and took out another back pack sliding it over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy opened it and found all ammo to be one color 'Silver'.

"What's up with the silver" asked Beast Boy zipping the back pack.

"These are special bullets. When they hit they explode. Every head has a detonator for some C4 hidden in the head of the bullet" replied the man and smiled an evil smile.

"Thanks" replied Beast Boy and placed two back packs over his shoulders. That moment Beast Boy walked out of the café and headed towards Titans Tower.

"What is he doing?" asked Starfire hiding behind Robins shoulder.

Beast Boy was back at the tower in the medical room. He was sniffing Ravens body for the scent of the killers on her body.

"I don't know" replied Robin puzzled.

"Now I gotcha" whispered Beast Boy and sat down on the chair next to Ravens bed.

"I think we should let him be" said Starfire and slowly pulled on Robins shoulder.

"Yeah your right" replied Robin and closed the door to the medical room.

Beast Boy was sitting on the chair and looking at Raven. Suddenly the words from the dream blasted trough his mind _"Let me free, and I'll lead you to succession" _he said to him self. The words made his face go numb when he realized what he has done. He made a deal with the man beast in him. Things couldn't get any worse then that especially when all this anger, rage and hatred is boiling in side you trying to get free.

It's been a while. Beast Boy never left the medical room. Instead he though of ways to control his beast side. That moment he stood and looked at the clock that displayed 12:00 am.

"Well its 12:00" he muttered to him self and sat down. He pulled in the back pack with guns and opened it. Looking at the black and sliver life enders he pulled out one of them. Scanning the weapon hoe thought to him self '_since I'm green it's easy to notice me so this time ill go with weapons'._

That moment he stood to his feat with the gun in his hand and approached Raven. She was levitating over the bed with out a sound. Beast Boy knelt in and placed his face in front of his. Inhaling her scent he brushed some fingers trough her hair. Suddenly something caught his eyes as he looked at his hand. There was one strand of her hair on his finger. He brought it closer and sniffed it.

"Your pain will not be in veined" he said as he wrapped the long strand of her hair around his thumb and tied it tight.

"Its pay back time" he said quietly and cocked his gun looking down the empty bullet tube.

**A/N: Well how did you like it. I know that the ending of this chapter is kind of wiered but what ever. Well anyway I think you can already predict of whats going to happen in the next chapter. LOL. I hope you liked this one because the next chapter is going to be a little mind blowing. In the next chapter if you have the sound track of Blade Trinaty then pop it in and go to track number 10. Or so to say the track named "Weapon of Mad Distortion" **

**Oh and one more thing!**

**Review!Review!Review! OR ELSE!!!**

**Anton**


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 1

Replies to Reviews.

A/N: This time I'm going to be a little busy so ill let the Titans reply. OK!? Don't worry they wont be so harsh on ya! LOL.

Cyborg: Hey Titans has any one checked the review post for chapter four?

Robin: No I believe we haven't.

Starfire: Friends, may we please do it right now!

Beast Boy: Sure Star.

Titans approach the main computer.

Robin: so who wants to go first?

Beast Boy: I will since all of you seam too freaked to do it.

Cyborg: so whos the first reviewer?

Beast Boy: some kind person **SPARTAN-45**. I think he's really in to the part of when my daughter got killed.

Raven: That's not funny. Just reply already!

Beast Boy: ok ok, stop begging.

Beast Boy: Dear **SPARTAN-45. **Im glad you like the story Digital-DNA is writing. I really like it too especially the first chapter when I get Raven in my bed. But if you liked that wait and see till the end of the story. Oh and in the upcoming chapters don't be hating me for killing all those people. Im just a character. But the things between my and Rae are the same as in the story. See ya later.

Beast Boy: Ok whos turn?

Cyborg: Ill do it.

Cyborg: Misstress **Rose Gamgee. ** I really don't know what the OOC is but I promise you that Digital-DNA will write something to satisfy you in this chapter: not to mention its name. LOL. But I hoe you enjoy reading it as much as I did.

Robin: well is it done?

Cyborg: yeah all reviews take care of.

Beast Boy: good now I can go back to sleep. (Turns and walks of slowly)

Robin: I think we all need sleep.

Raven: Beast Boy wait for me.

Beast Boy: …………..

Raven: were married remember?

Beast Boy: I know but what's taking you to follow?

Raven: oh nothing. (Beast boy snatches Raven in to his arms and walks of)

Robin: Well Titans till next reviews.

All head to their rooms.

**Chapter 5. All Hell Breaks Loose. Pt1.**

Fury, Rage, Anger, Hatred are the elements of a successful kill. He was ready to take revenge for his family. He was going to succeed with the help of the monster he unleashed with in him.

"Its pay back time" he said softly and cocked the gun looking down an empty bullet tube. That moment the night was young. He quickly packed the gun and flipped the two back packs on his shoulders.

"I will come back. Promise me you will be awake" he said looking down at Raven. There was no reply except the thunder and the ringing rain pouring on the ground. He knelt in and kissed her on the cheek. The tender kiss lasted of a second before he pulled away and headed out the door of the medical room.

"Beast Boy where are you going?" asked Starfire as she stood in the door way of the front door of Titans Tower.

"Star it doesn't matter now. Tell Cy and Robin not to get in my way. Or else" he said followed by an evil chuckle. Starfires eyes narrowed and she became terrified. That moment the doors closed. Starfire fell to her knees as she realized that her friend might not come back or worse.

"Be careful" she whispered softly as warm tears ran down her cheeks.

"The scent is near. Yoma Kigi I got you now" said Beast Boy as he jumped from roof top to roof top in the direction of downtown. Beast Boy put on a different out fit so he wont be recognized by the civilians.

His face was painted black and white. He could almost pass for a goth but he looked much more scarier then any goth on earth. Over the years his hair grew longer and they almost touched his shoulders. He died them black. His upper body had a black muscled t-shirt which gave him a monstrous look. The empty skin was painted in black and white. He had on snowboarding gloves on his hands. On his feat he had on really big boots that made it tough for him to jump but he didn't care. Above the black boots were black baggie pants with flames extending from the pockets.

After some time of jumping on the roof tops he came across a place in downtown called 'Dragon Palace'. Beast Boy could smell the scent of one man who beat up tourchered Raven and his daughter. Beast Boy screeched his teeth from anger and jumped down from a 50 floor building. After the flight Beast Boy landed on the ground with a loud thump as the ground beneath his feat shattered in to a million pieces.

He rose in a straight position from the jump and put on dark black glasses that were as mirrors on his eyes to cover the rage which could be seen. He looked at the place in front of him and slowly took steps towards it. With every step he gained more fury and anger. That moment he approached the red door and walked in.

Inside he looked around the place. There were naked strippers dancing on the tables and many drunks playing cards and all sorts of other different actions he witnessed. From what he seen in front of him he made huge fists which cracked from the anger which descended in his hands.

Suddenly the whole bar froze. The music stopped and so did the dancing strippers. Every one looked at the furious goth by the red door. That moment Beast Boy sniffed the air and he knew that the person he seeked was in this bar. Beast Boy looked at the little bar by the wall and slowly walked towards it.

He approached the table where a man who served drinks looked puzzled.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the Chinese man behind the counter. Beast Boy raised his head.

"Is Yoma Kigi here?" asked Beast Boy jerking one of his shoulders which had a back pack on it.

"Y-Yoma Kigi is up stairs" said the man from fright of Beast Boy and took a few steps back. Beast Boy slowly got of the chair and headed for the stairs.

"Hey you moron stop!" exclaimed a voice from behind Beast Boys back before he took one step on the stair. Beast Boy turned and found a drunken man behind him.

"What's your name?" asked the drunken man as he approached the angry goth.

Beast Boy really didn't have time for this so he approached the man closer. Before the man could say another word Beast Boy grabbed his face with his huge hand and lifted the man of the floor in to the air. Every one suddenly froze and the room followed by a wave of silence except the painful sounds of the drunken man in Beast Boys hand.

"I don't have time for you!" exclaimed Beast Boy with anger in his voice before he crushed the mans skull in his hand. Blood and brain fragments squirt out of the flesh on to Beast Boys hand. That moment Beast Boy tossed the body in to a wall and shook of the blood of his hand. Now the room was in complete silence except the rain out side.

Beast Boy turned to the stairs and headed up stairs.

With ever step Beast Boy sniffed the air for the mans scent. Suddenly he stopped in front of a wooden door. He was 100 percent sure that the man was in there. Beast Boy quickly pulled out a silver assault weapon and cocked it loudly. Not wasting a second Beast Boy kicked out the door with a twister kick and walked in side.

There was nobody in his sight. He followed the sound of the music that came from the farther side of the room. Beast Boy cocked his gun and aimed forward. After some steps he found a man tied to a bed with a stripper jumping on him. The sight Beast Boy was looking at before him made anger burst like none before.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and suddenly the stripper jumped of the man. She quickly grabbed a pillow and tried to cover her body as she ran out of the room.

"Yoma Kigi?" asked Beast Boy slowly taking one step forward and stopping in front of the bed. The man looked at him and laughed.

"Don't be playing tricks on me" said the man chuckling lightly. Beast Boy cocked the gun again and a bullet flew out of the socket. The man gulped and sat up really fast.

"Who are you?" asked the man terrified. Beast Boy approached him and placed the gun to his head.

"Think harder and you'll know who I am" replied Beast Boy placing his finger to the trigger of a massive gun.

"What are you talking about!" exclaimed the terrified man. That moment Beast Boy took a swing at the mans head and hit him in the face with a massive gun. The man flew of the bed and in to the wall.

"RINGS ANY BELLS?!!!" yelled Beast Boy picking up the man by his throat. Suddenly the man remembered.

"Its you the green changeling!" he exclaimed in fear.

"YEAH ITS ME!!!" replied Beast Boy in a shout and placed the massive gun to the side of the mans head. Knowing that he will die the man started to beg for his life.

"Please I didn't mean to hurt them I really didn't mean it!" said the man begging for his life.

"Why did you do it?" asked Beast Boy quietly. The man looked in to his eyes. His eyes weren't normal anymore. He seen no human but a killing machine that cant be stopped.

"I don't know" replied the man.

"DID YOU OR YOUR BOSS EVEN GAVE THEM A CHANCE!!!?" exclaimed Beast Boy. Suddenly the mans eyes widened and he looked at the changelings eyes.

"Its was fun tourchering them now you'll see how much fun I'll have" after Beast Boy finished he pulled the trigger. Lava hot silver pierced the mans head bringing forth blood, brain fragments, and other unidentified debris on to the wall. That moment Beast Boy tightened his grip on the mans throat and tossed him across the room. The mans body hit the wall and fell in a slumbered way. That moment Beast Boy left the room and went down stairs.

When he got there, there was not a soul in sight. Beast Boy came up to one of the tables and drank some beer out of an opened bottle.

"Piss wax!" he exclaimed after throwing the bottle in to a wall which shattered afterwards. Beast Boy looked around the place and retrieved in to the cold night for another kill of vengeance undetectable by man or law radar.

Once again he was running and jumping from roof top to roof top. He sniffed the air to track the scent of another man who tourchered his family. The scent brought him to a mid night club. Beast Boy jerked his shoulders and jumped to the ground from a tall building. Not wasting time he came up to the door where he was stopped by two guards.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the guards. Beast Boy looked at the guards which were three times bigger then him.

"Is Osuma Kigatoru here?" asked Beast Boy with an angry voice. One of the guards knelt in and met Beast Boys face.

"Piss of little jerk" whispered the guard in a tone for Beast Boy to hear.

"Is he here?" Beast Boy asked again.

"I said Piss of!" exclaimed the man and grabbed him by the shoulder trying to push Beast Boy away. Beast Boy stood in one place like a stone not moving. That moment the other guard tried to help but was kicked in the nuts by Beast Boys heavy boot. The other guard realized what happened and tried to punch Beast Boy in the face. But his task failed. Beast Boy quickly dodged the blow and packed a 500lb punch in to the mans chest. The man dropped to his knees as he tried to gasp for air. Beast Boy took the guard by the throat and tossed him in the club doors. The doors broke opened as the mans body flew across the club floor knocking down people.

The other guard jumped to his feet and took out a butterfly knife.

"You have picked the wrong night to mess with me" said the man laughing an evil laugh. Beast Boy looked at the man and took combat position.

"So I see you have some skill!" exclaimed the guard as he tried to stab Beast Boy with the knife. Beast Boy dodged every swing. Finally the man swung and brought his hands all the way across for Beast Boy to kick out the knife with a twister kick. Beast Boy realized that this was the moment so he leaped in the air and kicked the mans hand with a devil spin kick. From such the mans hand was torn away from his body and flew far dawn the street. The man realized that his hand was gone. He quickly grabbed the bleeding meat and fell to the ground. Beast Boy approached the man and took out an M-69. The man gasped and that moment a silver bullet pierced his chest tearing his rib cage, and then the lungs. Beast Boy looked at the man and saw a stream of blood come out of the mans mouth before he died.

That moment Beast Boy walked in side the club. People were looking at him as if they were looking at a ghost.

"OSUMA KIGATORU!!!" yelled Beast Boy from the entrance. The club followed by a moment of silence. "OSUMA KIGATORU!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed again.

Suddenly the crowd began to depart at one end and a man in a white tuxedo came up.

"Yeah that's me!" replied the man tucking on his tux jacket as he chuckled lightly with a cigar in his mouth.

"LAUGH AT THIS!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy and took out a Silver Patrifier. The man gasped and began to run in the direction he came from. Not loosing a moment Beast Boy jumped over the people and landed in front of him.

"THIS IF FOR MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER!!!" yelled Beast Boy before he pressed the trigger of a massive gun. That moment the gun started raining lava hot silver at the mans body tearing trough his rib cage and lungs bullets brought out blood and burned meat pieces with smoked up tar in the mans lungs. That moment the man dropped to his knees. Beast Boy was still shooting until the bullets ended and the gun began to click as hot smoked came from the gun barrel. That moment Beast Boy came up to the man on the knees. He knelt in to see the mans eyes.

"You will pay for this" whispered the man before Beast Boy crushed his head in his hand. The crowd suddenly started to scream and every one ran to different exits. Not wasting a moment Beast Boy took out two K-Muzzlers and began shooting at the crowd.

Bodies fell to the ground hard as the smell and spray of blood was in the air. After a moment Beast Boy looked around and found nobody moving. Beast Boy smirked at his work and slowly headed towards the club doors. Scanning the club before leaving Beast Boy stepped in to a large river warm blood from all the people that were lying on the club floor bleeding with out a purpose.

Beast Boy looked at the blood he has stepped in with his boot and pulled out a piece of paper. The piece of paper included all the names of people who killed his daughter Skylight and beat Raven half to death.

"Two down eight to go" said Beast Boy crossing out the names of the people he killed.

"Beast Boy!" came a voice from behind his back. Beast Boy turned and found Cyborg. Robin, and Starfire standing behind him in shock.

"I told you to stay out of my way!" exclaimed Beast Boy folding the paper and placing it in his pocket.

"Yo B did you do all this!?" asked Cyborg as he took one step forward. Beast Boy looked at him and gave him an evil smirk.

"Yeah I did" replied Beast Boy and walked over in to the pouring rain.

"But why did you kill those people?" asked Starfire as she charged her star bolts in her hands.

"Its called revenge" replied Beast Boy with an evil chuckle.

"I know you killed the man who killed Sky but why did you have to kill all those innocent people?" asked Robin as he tried to keep him self from vomiting.

"They were witnesses" replied Beast Boy. That moment Cyborg brought forth his sonic cannon and aimed at Beast Boy.

"You think that will scare me" said Beast Boy pulling out an M-69. Cyborg looked at the massive weapon and retrieved his weapon.

"I really don't want to hurt you guys. So do me a favor and stay out of my way!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he took of in to the air from a powerful leap. That moment Starfire took of after him and tried to fallow but the rain made it hard to see and she came back to the ground. When she landed she looked at the dead people in the club.

"Robin you ok?" asked Cyborg as he patted him on the back.

"I'll live" replied Robin.

"Please Robin do you think that we should track down Beast Boy?" asked Starfire worriedly. Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire.

"No. Let him do as he wishes. When he comes back then we'll take him" replied Robin and they headed towards Titans Tower.

"Man that was the most deadly moment I have experienced" said Cyborg as he fell to the sofa with his head in his hands.

"We all could have been dead tonight" added Robin. That moment Cyborg stood of the sofa and approached the big window. He looked at the place where he and Skylight would always watch the sun set behind Jump City. Something inside him burnt and he faced to Robin.

"Yo I don't think we should stop Beast Boy" said Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"If you had a daughter what would you do?" asked Cyborg.

"I would take revenge" replied Starfire.

"That's right" said Cyborg with a point in his voice.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Robin.

"What I'm trying to say is if you were in the same situation as BB you would do the same thing" replied Cyborg.

"I guess your right" added Robin.

"So what will happen to Beast Boy when he finishes his task?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Nothing will happen. We'll just continue living like before" replied Cyborg as he headed out the door in to the hall from the living room.

"Im not sure we should give up on Beast Boy that fast" said Starfire as she sat on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin as he joined her.

"We have to help him lock away the monster within him" replied Starfire.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked again.

"Beast Boy is turning in to a killing machine because of his problem. And we have to help him" said Starfire.

"I get what you're saying. But its going to be hard" replied Robin. Starfire looked at him.

"We can help him or he can help him self" said Starfire.

"I think it'll be better if he helps him self" replied Robin with fear in his voice. Starfire nodded and sighed.

"The worst part is that our friend is taking vengeance for some one we loved along with him and we can't help him in that" said Robin.

"I believe your right" replied Starfire. Robin looked at Starfire and saw how much she worried about her friends.

"Don't worry Star it's going to be alright in the end" said Robin putting on a thin smile. Starfire looked at him and couldn't agree more.

**A/N: Please continue reading to your own risk. Next chapter will be much bloodier. Well now to the story. I think you all already understand the basic concept of the story and I hope you will understand it further on. Ill get the Titans to help me out in the next chapter. See ya later. **

**Anton**


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2

**Replies to Reviews for Ch 5.**

Robin: Titans the new reviews have arrived

Cyborg: Great I can reply this time.

Robin: ill get the screen up (Turns on the master computer)

Robin: ok who's first?

Cyborg: ME!!! Ok we have some weird reviews today. Especially for you B!

Beast Boy: Really? I think its one of my many admirers.

Cyborg: yeah, yeah.

Beast Boy: what was that?

Cyborg: Nothing. (Knees shacking from fright)

Cyborg: Dear **The Samster **all the team appreciates that you have reviewed this chapter, but please continue. A little hint; next time review all chapters. Thanks.

Cyborg: Ok whos next.

Starfire: I would be honored to reply to a reviewer.

All: Ok Star go ahead

Starfire: Dear **BB/Raven Shipper **I do not know what is 'The Punisher' but I do know that Beast Boy has so called guts to do that. But it gets surpriseing in the end. Read and find out. "ok whos turn is it now?"

Robin: Me! Ok **SPARTAN 45, **the weapons he used were written in the previous chapters. So that should of give you a head start. And a flame thrower is kind of not stylish. Get it? Well see read you later. "Whos next!"

Beast Boy: Well I'm up! Dear **RedLobster 7878. **I really don't know who you are but thank you for the compliments. Oh and one other thing; I'm taken. Lol. You know by whom I presume. Well thanks for reading the story DNA wrote. And please review every chapter because it will give us hints on how to act for chapters later on. "Whos Next!"

Raven: I don't want to do it!

Beast Boy: C'mon Rae, please, for me.

Raven: oh alright. **ChauYuuko **it's a good thing you like this story because Digital DNA had something very weirder in mind. "Ok im done"

Robin: Well team, till next Reviews.

Beast Boy: Cy what time is it?

Cyborg: 3:00 why?

Beast Boy: Howly shit! Raven get ready were going to the movies!

Raven: alright be right there!

**Chapter 6. All Hell Breaks Loose. Pt2.**

He thought he had it all. But it really wasn't enough. There for he was becoming a heartless killing machine. With no goal or objective except neutralize the targets that tortured his wife and killed his daughter. One man. One mission, Punishment.

---

He was standing on the roof top looking at a dirty apartment before him. The loud rain kept all sound out of his ear except the killing machine within him speaking to him.

"Kill them all!" exclaimed the voice in the back of his head.

"I know" replied Beast Boy to him self. "Why did you try and hurt Cyborg" added Beast Boy in his mind.

"He was in our way" replied the beast softly.

"I said not to hurt my friends!" shouted Beast Boy to him self.

"THEY WERE IN OUR WAY!!!" replied the beast harshly. Beast Boy struck his jaws together building up pressure in his head to get rid of the voice. It worked. The furious changeling jumped of the roof top taking out a massive gun in mid air and landing on the ground with a soft thump. Beast Boy scanned the area to see if any one was watching, then he swiftly jumped on the apartment stairs and ran to the door. Beast Boy could smell the scent of his daughters killer coming from the far door on the other side of the apartment.

He quickly ran up to the door and stopped before it. He sniffed the air for other peoples presence and found nothing. The scent of the killer filled Beast Boys lungs and he turned the door knob to walk in. To his amazement the door was unlocked. He quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Following the scent he came across a door. He herd hard rock music play softly and talking voices. He again sniffed the air and the other persons scent did not belong to any killer. Realizing that there was a normal civilian in the room he took a step back.

'_Should I kill them all? NO! I can't. Wait…only him!' _he thought to him self before chocking the gun and breaking down the door with his power full fist. The two men quickly rose to their feat in terror and gazed at the massive goth before them. One of the men quickly tried to get out a gun from behind his back but failed to do so. Beast Boy already pinned the man to the wall with his elbow and darted his massive weapon to the mans head.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the man in terror looking at Beast Boy with fear growing in his eyes.

"I thought you would remember" replied Beast Boy and placed his finger on the trigger.

The man looked at Beast Boy and his eyes widened. The man remembered who it was.

"My boss will have your head if you kill me!" exclaimed the man trying to break free but it was no use. From rage and fury Beast Boys elbow pushed against the mans throat locking away the air supply. The man chocked in hesitation.

"He won't have my head if he won't know" replied Beast Boy in a whisper to the man before pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced the mans head before it exploded inside. In a mere second the mans head was torn in to meat peaces. Beast Boy looked at his hand and found dark red blood all over his body.

The other man looked in shock at Beast Boy and dropped to his knees in horror. Beast Boy then fired another round of endless ammo at the mans body before it completely became shattered. After a loose moment the dead mans body fell to the ground. Beast Boy looked at the body on the floor. There was a big river of blood flowing to his feat. The torn meat pieces of the body reeked with built up smoke tar from the lungs including the cooked blood. That moment Beast Boy approached the man sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

Beast Boy dropped on one knee and placed the gun to the mans side. From fright the man looked at the gun and at Beast Boy.

"Please sir don't kill me!" exclaimed the man. Beast Boy looked at him and realized that this man was not his target.

"I wont kill you" replied Beast Boy and took out some ammo from the other back pack on his right shoulder.

"You wont?" asked the frightened man with his voice sounding in relief.

"I wont" he replied.

"Why did you kill Sang?" asked the man slowly backing up on his knees. Beast Boy looked at the man and began loading ammo in to the gun one by one.

"This man killed my daughter" replied Beast Boy placing the last bullet in to the gun socket and chocking the gun. The man gulped laud and gazed at the goth.

"Sang killed your daughter?" questioned the man. Beast Boy looked at him and nodded with an evil smile. The man looked at the Goths face and suddenly lost all hope of relief of death. Beast Boy looked at the frightened man and repeated again.

"Don't worry I wont kill you. I just need some help" said Beast Boy sitting down on the chair next to him.

"What kind of help?" asked the man with relief.

"I need to know where the mod 'Red Dragons' is staying at?" asked Beast Boy. The man looked at Beast Boy. Red blood was all over the side of his head. There were meat chunks on his arms and blood running down his fingers like a river.

"Their staying in China Town behind downtown" replied the man.

"Thanks" said Beast Boy and stood up. The man freaked out and jumped back. Beast Boy put on his glasses and suddenly the lights faded in the room. The mans breathing got heavier, that moment the lights went on again. The man looked around the room and no sign of Beast Boy.

-----------China Town---------------

Beast Boy walked down the street following the scent of the killers. It led him to a casino. Beast Boy looked around and found nobody in sight.

"I think ill say hi" he muttered putting on an evil smile and heading for the doors. The closer he approached the doors the more the cheering sound of people rang trough his ears. Before he entered he looked around again to make sure there was nobody watching him.

The moment he entered a sudden silence filled the loud casino. People were looking at Beast Boy in disgust. He had blood and meat chunks all over him self not to mention the freaky look of his face with the white and black paint.

"THE RED DRAGONS!!!" shouted Beast Boy at the top of his lungs causing his body to shake from the sudden use of muscles, and more blood dripped of his fingers as the small bits of meat fell to the blue carpet. That moment a man to the side of Beast Boy pointed towards the big red stairs that led in to the ceiling. Beast Boy looked at the man and grinned evilly. The man looked at Beast Boys face and ached in fear as his legs became numb.

That moment Beast Boy fetched a massive gun out of his back pack and chocked loudly which caused all people to step back. Beast Boy looked at the people and began walking slowly towards the big wide stairs. Before he could proceed, he was stopped by four guards in front of him. Beast Boy looked irritated.

"Sir you're going to have to leave" said one of the guards pulling out a gun from behind. Beast Boy made huge fists with his hands and eyed all of the guards. That moment he found them all pulling out guns and aiming them at him.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Beast Boy getting ready to fight.

"Then leave" replied one of the guards.

"I cant!" replied Beast Boy and leaped in to the air. In a solid side ways twist Beast Boy kicked one of the men in the face. From an explosive kick the man flew in to the big crowd of people like a huge rock knocking away at every thing. The guards looked at the situation and began firing. Beast Boy could almost see the bullets fly past him as he dodged them to bring on attacks to the guards. Before the middle guard could realize Beast Boy already packed a huge fist in the guards face causing the guards head to fly of his body. The mans body fell to its knees as red liquid sprayed out of the mans throat. After wards Beast Boy gave the body a little kick causing it to fall to the floor. The remaining guards were terrified and stopped firing.

That moment people started screaming and running for their lives out of the casino. The guards in front of Beast Boy didn't mind but to stay and fight.

"So you boys up for another round?" asked Beast Boy taking the previous combat position. Over the years of Titan combat training and some moves he practiced from video games made him very superior in combat. Not even Robin could take him on along with Cyborgs help.

The men quickly jumped in to battle poses and charged together at Beast Boy. Both men leapt for an attack at the changeling but it didn't work. Beast Boy moved like the shadow it self. Moving with the speed of a bullet Beast Boy ran at one man from behind. In a swift move Beast Boy grabbed the man by the back of his head and rotated around his body causing the mans neck to snap and break. The mans body fell to the floor as a fountain of blood sprayed out of his ears. The other guard fiercely charged at Beast Boy throwing punches back and forth but missing Beast Boys face. Backing up Beast Boy did a flip back and in mid air hit the man in the chin with a powerful blow by his metallic edge of the heavy boot. From such a kick the man flew up in the air and slammed to the floor on his back. Beast Boy approached the man and looked at his face. The man was still alive.

"Where is your boss?" asked Beast Boy pulling out a massive silver gun. The man looked at the gun and spit it out.

"He's up stairs in the lobby" replied the man.

"Thanks" replied Beast Boy and placed the silver gun to the mans head.

"What! Your going to kill me!?" exclaimed the man trying to sit up, but was stopped by Beast Boys huge foot on his chest.

"Yes" replied Beast Boy and brought the gun closer to the mans forehead.

"Please don't kill me!" exclaimed the man with tears forming in his eyes. Beast Boy looked at the man and suddenly something inside him spoke.

"_Kill him NOW!"_

"_I cant"_

"_You weak little spec of human TRASH! KILL HIM!!!" _

"_I said NO!"_

"_Alright. On the other hand we can use him"_

"_How?"_

"_Tell him to send a message"_

"_That's a good idea"_

"On the other hand you're going to do a little job for me" said Beast Boy grabbing the man by his neck and razing him of the ground. The man hesitated to breath and replied.

"Ok ill do anything, just please don't kill me" replied the man as his face turned red from the ending air supply. Beast Boy dropped the man to the ground.

"Tell your boss to meet me behind the Hooks building" said Beast Boy packing his gun. The man looked at him and nodded.

"What time?" asked the man getting to his wobbly feat of fright.

"Any time he feels like dying" replied Beast Boy with ice cold rage and hate in his voice. The mans face suddenly got numb from Beast Boys expression.

"Got that" said Beast Boy.

"Yes" replied the man and looked at the floor. Not a second passed and the man razed his head finding nobody in the big room except the light and cariocky music playing. That moment the man realized what he had to do and stormed of up stairs.

----------Up Stairs-----------

"Mr. Hasogawa!" exclaimed the man knocking loudly on the door. Suddenly another guard opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?!" asked the puzzled guard as he looked at the mans bleeding and bruised face.

"Is Mr. Hasogawa present?" asked the worried man.

"Yeah come on in" replied the guard and opened the door wider. The man quickly rushed in and ran to his boss.

"Mr. Hasogawa?" said the man running in to a room full of hookers and sluts.

"What is it?" came a rude grumpy voice from behind the women.

"There was a disturbance below" said the man. Suddenly two hookers flew in to the air and the man stood of the bed in his trucks.

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Hasogawa.

"I don't know. First every one was laughing and then all hell broke loose as this one guy came in. People thought he was the devil him self." Replied the man. That moment five more men came out from behind the curtain.

"It's him!" exclaimed one of the men.

"Who?" asked Hasogawa.

"The changeling" replied the man. The word Changeling rang loud trough Hasogawas ears and a cold creepy cold crawled dawn his back.

"So he wants revenge. He will have it" said Hasogawa laughing.

"He said to meet him behind the Hooks building." Said the bleeding man.

"If he wants vengeance we'll let him have it" said Hasogawa looking harshly at the naked hookers before him.

"GET OUT!!!" yelled Hasogawa tossing pillows at the naked women as he got angrier.

"Boss should we get ready?" asked one of five men that came from behind a red curtain. Hasogawa looked at the five men and an evil smile crept over his mouth.

"Yes" he replied. That moment the men stormed of to get ready.

"Sir when will we attack him?" asked one of the men.

"At two in the morning" replied Hasogawa and popped in a big siggar in to his mouth.

---------Titans Tower---------

Starfire walked up to the big window in the living room and gazed at the city skyline as rain covered the city in its thick blanket and lightning stretched its way across the dark sky.

"Robin do you think Beast Boys ok?" asked Starfire looking at Robins reflection on the window.

"I don't know Star. He's already old enough to take care of him self" replied Robin as he grinned at Starfire. Starfire smiled warmly and suddenly something caught her eye. There was a black shape, shaped like a man leaping from roof top to roof top.

"Robin look!" exclaimed Starfire as she pointed at the figure jumping and leaping over buildings at in incredible rate.

"That's BB!" exclaimed Cyborg and joined Starfire by the huge window. "What do you think Rob?" added Cyborg.

"I think your right" replied Robin.

"We should ask how he is" said Starfire worriedly. Robin and Cyborg looked at Starfire puzzled.

"Star he said not to get in to his business" said Cyborg in defeat.

"I know but I worry about our friend" replied Starfire. Robin gave Cyborg a mean glare and turned to Starfire.

"Star it's his mission now. He has to end it by him self" replied Robin.

"Star, Rob is right. I don't feel like flying over the whole city from one of BB's throws" added Cyborg as the word 'flying' made him sick and he turned green.

Starfire looked at Robin and Cyborg but couldn't agree less. This was Beast Boys mission of vengeance for Raven his wife and Skylight his daughter which he loved more than anything in the whole world. There for she was the child of also a woman who he thought would never love him. But she did love him back and that's what fueled his rage for vengeance, because he loves them both the same. Starfire once again looked at the city and the three Titans watched as the black figure leapt from roof top to roof top before disappearing in to the darkness of the night.


	7. Your Worst Nightmare

**For all of those who wanted the Titans to review, well too bad their busy. But for me I'm not going to review anything tonight. **

**Oh yeah and RedLobster7878 nice name, but who are you to tell me how to comment my own stories? I appreciate you being a good reviewer but I don't need any other people getting in my business, because its kind of distracting my thoughts. For example I get my hopes up but by the review I read it kind of went the royal flush way. **

**Chapter 7. Your Worst Nightmare**

It was two o'clock in the morning. The mob got in to their cars and drove for the Hooks building. The rain hit the wind shield hard and the rain drops spread in to millions from the collision.

"Men are you ready?" asked Hasogawa dipping a massive cigar into his mouth.

"Yes sire" replied the men in union and continued scanning and chocking their guns.

'_Im going to enjoy killing you. Your pretty little daughter died by my hand and so will you. Ill cut of your head and feed it to the DOGS!!!' _bragged Hasogawa in his mind.

"Sir were here" said the driver and the car stopped in front of a tall building. The men scanned the place and got out of the car.

"I hate rain!" exclaimed one of the men taking out his gun.

"Well strap on some panties because nobody goes home until I have that freaks head!" shouted Hasogawa as he got in to the black limo and shut the door.

"Right you herd him, move out!" exclaimed one man and the group started of towards the abandoned building. The Hooks was an old building which was a meat factory. The men continued walking in to the darkness until they were unseen.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed one man as the group herd a trash can fall.

"It's probably rats" replied the other man and they continued on until they came across a big room. In the middle of the room was a lamp on the ceiling. The lamp directed a beam of light at the floor that made it look like a column. On the out side of the light was complete darkness, darkness so thick night vision scanners would have trouble dealing with it. The group of high combat killers walked in and found nobody.

---

"Gotcha" whispered Beast Boy and jumped of the tall building that stood next to Hooks factory. The ground simply cracked beneath his feat and he stormed of in to the building. As for the group Beast Boy planned to use that room as a trap. The group kept walking until the entrance doors shut. Every one quickly ran to the door and tried to open it, it was no use.

"I guess were locked in" said one of the men. That moment first a whisper but then a dark, cold voice echoed the big room. The group suddenly took out their massive weapons and turned to scan the are for the source of the voice. But when they turned they were surprised to see what they saw.

Beast Boy stood in the bright column of light with his arms stretched to the side and one massive weapon in each hand. His face was painted black and white with additional blood over it. His whole body reeked of blood and small body fragments on it.

"DONE MOVE!!!" shouted one of the men and aimed at Beast Boy. Beast Boy just stood there sharpening his eyes enough to see in the dark. When Beast Boy was done focusing his vision he sniffed the scent of the men. They were the killers of his daughter and they beat up Raven. They were the last to kill.

"You're not afraid of the dark…are you?" asked Beast Boy taking small steps back disappearing slowly in to the thick darkness. The group was terrified of his looks but his glowing red eyes really gave them the creeps. Beast Boys body finally entered the darkness, but his eyes continued to glow red as they distend farther and farther in to the thick blackness.

That moment the red eyes vanished. Not thinking for long the group opened fire at the place where Beast Boy entered the darkness. Suddenly they stopped. A loud evil mad cold laugh extended trough the wet atmosphere of the room. The laugh almost made the men pale and weak in their knees.

"Let's move" commanded one man and the group started to walk forward. They walked to the column of light and stopped figuring that they'd be save there. They were wrong.

Suddenly with out a scream one man disappeared. The group didn't even notice it until a terrifying loud yell came from the darkness. The group looked around worriedly and found that one member of the team was missing.

"HEEEELP!!!" came the voice from the darkness as it was cut of by the sound of pouring water and something like wet and mushy dropping to the floor. The team stood terrified looking in all directions trying to do their best to see Beast Boy but they failed. Suddenly out of the darkness a torn of hand with the gun in its hand slid on the floor to the teams feat leaving a bloody trail behind it. The men terrified started fairing from the direction of which the hand slid in from.

The more they fired the more they got freaked out by the evil loud laugh.

"All of you killed my daughter. NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!" came a voice from the darkness and suddenly a quick shadow passed the team. The team looked around to find another member missing.

"CHUCK NO!!!" shouted one of the men and began fairing in to the darkness. That moment a terrifying scream filled the men's ears as another team member got slaughtered. The team looked and turned in all directions in full alert. Suddenly all of the intestines of the man were slid to the teams' feat. The team gasped and stopped firing as they looked at the pile bleeding man guts before them. One man approached the pile and looked at the heart. It was still beating as little fountains sprayed out of it.

"We have to get ou-"one of the men didn't finish what he was saying before he was snatched and consumed by the darkness. The two remaining men started sending bullets at the direction where the man disappeared and suddenly they stopped. They saw a figure in the darkness walking towards them.

One of the men aimed his weapon forward and fired a few rounds. In a moment they saw who it was. It was their team mate. He had blood stain all over him from the bullets that darted his body. The two men realized that it was one of their own and they started yelling for him to get in the light fast.

The man slowly walked to the light column and fell to his knees five feet away from the men. One of the well men gave him a hand to get up. Before the wounded man could grab the other mans hand he was again snatched in to the darkness no where to be seen. The two men quickly tightened their grips on the guns and looked in every direction until they heard their team mates' voice out of the darkness beg for life.

The begging soon stopped as the atmosphere was filled with the sound of braking bones and terrifying painful screams. The two well men became numb and terrified as shock blasted trough their bodies and adrenalin pumped at an amazing rate.

Suddenly the two men saw a torn of leg slide out of the darkness to their feat. One of the men looked at the meet on the edge of the leg and vomited on it.

"It can't get any worse can it?" asked one of the men patting the sick one on the back.

"Were gona die!" replied the man hesitating.

"We have to get out of here!"

"But how. If we go in the dark we'll get killed"

"Its not any better then staying here" replied the sick man.

That moment the two pulled them selves together and aimed at the darkness.

"I saw we stay here" said one man.

"Ok then lets fire it up" replied the other and they started shooting in all directions of the room. One man turned and didn't find the other standing behind him. He quickly stopped firing and looked around hesitating from being alone in such a dangerous time.

After a moment two eye balls rolled out of the darkness to the mans feat. The man looked at them and his eyes filled with fear to their fullest. That moment he looked around and found four rivers of blood heading in his direction from the four corners of the room. One of the streams touched the mans shoe and the man looked down at the blood by his leg. He could almost smell it as it reeked with warmth. That moment the man lifted his head and jumped back.

In front of him stood Beast Boy with more blood and torn body parts all over his body. The man aimed forward right at Beast Boys head. Beast Boy looked at the man and slowly reached of his gun. Pulling it out he extended the silver massive weapon at the shacking from fright man.

"Do it" said Beast Boy chocking his gun and placing his huge finger on the trigger.

The man placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it. Beast Boy saw the bullet in slow motion as it flew out of the barrel of the gun and headed for his head. He moved swiftly looking at the bullet as he dodged it quickly. After the bullet whizzed by his ear with amazing force he pulled on the trigger of the silver massive gun. Lava hot silver was extended towards the mans chest. As the bullet pierced the mans body it exploded within causing half the body to be torn apart by the massive explosion. In mere milliseconds there was nothing left except two legs standing on the ground and bleeding hard. The upper body exploded and blood and meat chunks filled the area.

Beast Boy looked at the torn and cooked body pieces and faded in to the darkness.

---

"Where are they?!" exclaimed Hasogawa irritated. The limo driver looked in the rear view mirror.

"Boss ill grab a smoke" said the limo driver and stepped out of the car shutting the door tight. Suddenly silence surrounded Hasogawa only beating rain drops could be herd. Hasogawa dragged the lighter to his cigar and lit it. Slowly tucking in on the smoke he herd a loud crashing thump on the roof of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" exclaimed Hasogawa and quickly stepped out of the car. He looked and scanned the place before he looked at the car. All around the car were meat chunks, guts, body parts and so on. Hasogawa became terrified and looked on to the roof of the limo. On the roof lay the drivers body missing his head. Hasogawa almost vomited as the blood rushed out of the vanes of the neck and on to the black paint of the car. Before the blood could drip in to the interior Hasogawa quickly jumped inside and closed the door.

"HOWLY FUCKING SHIT!!! THAT WAS TOO FUCKING WIERED FOR ONE DAY!!!" exclaimed Hasogawa looking out the window.

Suddenly a cold angry voice came from the drivers seat.

"Hell Mr. Hasogawa" said Beast Boy. Hasogawa tried to see him but failed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!???" exclaimed Hasogawa in fear.

"I want revenge" replied Beast Boy calmly. That moment Hasogawa looked in the rear view mirror and saw Beast Boys face in it. Beast Boy put on an evil smile and looked at the man in to the mirror.

"Ill make you a deal" replied Hasogawa.

"I don't make deals with killers" said Beast Boy harshly with his voice getting thicker in anger and rage.

"If you think im a killer… Look at your self!" exclaimed Hasogawa. Beast Boy looked at the man and put on a serious killer face.

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"Ill pay you if you won't kill me" replied Hasogawa.

Beast Boys face suddenly lit up and an evil smile crawled across his face.

"I don't make deals like that" whispered Beast Boy in a tone loud enough for Hasogawa to hear. Hasogawa looked at the window and back at the mirror. Beast Boys face was already gone. In hesitation Hasogawa turned his head to his left and froze from a sudden out burst of reaction.

His face met Beast Boys. Beast Boy was sitting next to Hasogawa holding a silver gun and looking at the mans terrified expression. Hasogawa could almost smell the blood on Beast Boys face and so he backed up to the door. Beast Boy extended the gun to the mans head and that moment Hasogawa was looking down the huge gun barrel by his face.

"GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!" plead Hasogawa in irritation. Beast Boys evil smile faded and he spar out.

"DID YOU GIVE HER A CHANCE!!!" he shouted at the terrified man. Hasogawa looked at Beast Boy and said nothing as he saw Beast boys finger lye down gently on the silver trigger of the massive gun.

"Im sorry!" exclaimed the man.

"Sorry isn't going to can it" replied Beast Boy harshly.

The man looked at the killing machine before him and offered in offer Beast Boy wouldn't refuse for his own joy of death.

"How about you kill the rest then me" said the man loosing all looks of terror on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Beast Boy tightening his grip on the gun.

"How about you kill the other two guys and then you kill me" replied the man.

"How about I kill you first then the others" said Best Boy.

That moment a loud crash came in behind the car and Beast Boy was torn out of the vehicle like a toy. Beast Boy tried to shoot but couldn't see the enemy. He then turned and found Cinderblock restraining him with his hands. Hasogawa quickly jumped out of the car and saw Plasmus approach the scene.

"You see shape shifter. These are the final men that helped me" said Hasogawa pulling out an umbrella.

Beast Boy looked at Hasogawa and something started changing in him. Plasmus and Cinderblock looked at the changeling as his body form transformed. The back packs and the weapons dropped to the ground.

Beast Boys hair got longer with every second. His claws got sharper and longer, his teeth became as razor sharp knives and his body was covered in thick green fir. Hasogawa, Cinderblock, and Plasmus looked at the changeling terrified.

Beast Boy looked at the situation and faced Cinderblock. Cinderblock could almost tell that Beast Boy had an evil smile and he saw the rage fuel his body. Cinderblock suddenly tossed Beast Boy across the air on to the street.

Beast Boy landed on the four of his limbs like a cat. Hasogawa and the two massive villains looked at the changeling.

"FINISH HIM!!!" yelled Hasogawa.

Cinderblock and Plasmus fearsly charged at the green changeling. Beast Boy flipped in to the air and headed fast for cinderblock. Before Cinderblock could even realize it Beast Boy landed on to his head and pulled the massive rock to the ground with astonishing force. Cinderblock slammed in to the ground and tried to get up. Plasmus charged at the changeling and spat his acid. The acid flew threw the rain and got washed away. There was no point in spitting it. Plasmus stretched his hand to grab Beast Boy. The maneuver didn't work. Beast Boy grabbed Plasmuses hand and jumped on it running at him with full speed he punched Plasmus in the head splitting the dark red head of the creature. Plasmus fell to the ground and his body was washing away with the rain drops.

Cinderblock became conscious and jumped to his feat. He punched and tried to kick the changeling but the shape shifter was too fast. In a mere second Beast Boy was gone. Cinderblock looked all over before he realized that he was slammed to the ground. Beast Boy stood on top of Cinderblock with his foot over Cinderblocks head.

Hasogawa became terrified when Beast Boy kicked Cinderblocks head and it flew at the limo breaking and tearing away the metal vehicle.

Hasogawa got to his feat from a small leap of the danger and stormed of dawn the street. Unfortunately Hasogawa wasn't a super human and he didn't run that fast, his speed was of any normal person.

While Hasogawa was running he herd a loud roar. The roar blazed its way through his ears and it struck his heart with more fear. That moment he turned while running and found Beast Boy approaching at in inhuman speed. Hasogawa tried running faster but couldn't. He then again turned and found that Beast Boys wasn't behind him anymore.

Hasogawa stopped and chuckled to him self.

"Pussy!? That's what I thought!!!" exclaimed Hasogawa looking behind him.

That moment he turned and his face met Beast Boys. The adrenalin and fear raced through Hasogawas vanes and he became more terrified and scared. Hasogawa started to back up slowly. Beast Boy walked after him in his man-beast form. Hasogawa tried taking faster steps but stopped.

"IM SORRY!!!" shouted Hasogawa dropping to his knees and begging for his life. There for he knew that this moment was his last.

Beast Boy looked at the man and stopped.

"_This isn't like me. We should let him live"_

"_You fool. Kill HIM!!!"_

"_No! Ill let him live"_

"_Fine"_

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you" replied Beast Boy as he slowly turned in to his human form. Hasogawa suddenly stood up and offered his hand. Beast Boy looked at the man.

"But I don't forgive you" said Beast Boy lightning his face from anger. Hasogawa didn't say anything as he watched the shape shifter slowly turn and walk. Hasogawa was a leaded of a mob so he couldn't get treated like this.

Hasogawa quickly pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt the rising of a weapon and realized he was about to die.

That moment the very last amount of anger rushed through his body. He made huge fists with his hands and struck his jaws from anger.

"I let you live. And this is how you treat me!" shouted Beast Boy with his back to Hasogawa.

"Nothing personal!" shouted the man before he pulled the trigger. The bullet took of and hit every rain drop in its way. Unfortunately it missed the changeling because he wasn't in the present place any longer. Instead he was behind Hasogawa.

Hasogawa didn't realize he shot this air. That moment he turned and found Beast Boy behind him.

Beast Boy put on an evil smile and packed an explosive punch in to the mans stomach. Beast Boy could feel the rain drops on his fist. Beast Boys fist pierced the mans stomach like it was a card board. Hasogawa looked at the changeling and blood slipped out of his mouth.

"Nothing personal" whispered Beast Boy as he pulled out his fist followed by the intestines, blood, guts and other unidentifiable debris out of the mans stomach. Hasogawa dropped to his knees and looked at the changeling as his hear beat decreased.

Before Hasogawa could drop to the ground Beast Boy swung with his leg and split the mans body in two. Blood rushed in to the air and all over in a diameter of ten feet. The blood sprayed all over Beast Boy and the pavement.

Beast Boy turned to see if any one witnessed this event and found nobody. He then took the two back packs with bullets and guns and retrieved in to the night.


	8. Mission Acomplished

**Chapter 8. Mission Accomplished**

His mission was complete. He took every life that took his daughters. The Beast Within made him succeed. There fore it brought him power, agility, super strength he never knew he had. But it was for all good use of vengeance that a killer for his loved ones would need.

--

"Starfire have you seen Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"I believe I haven't" replied Starfire. "I think he's watching after Raven" she added.

"Ill check" replied Robin and headed out of the living room. Starfire kept looking at the city skyline. Then again she caught the black figure jumping from roof top to roof top. But this time something was different. The figure was some what getting bigger in size.

Starfire gasped as she saw the figures size increase but stay black. The figure took a powerful leap and flew towards Titans Tower. Starfire saw the figure cross the window and head in the direction of the roof.

"Beast Boy" she whispered and stormed of to roof access. When she got there she found that the door was opened. Starfire got terrified of the bloody foot prints on the red carpet.

She pulled her self together and followed the foot prints. They led her trough the halls to the shower room. Starfire looked at the door before her and saw that the foot prints descended in to the room. She could almost smell the blood but didn't know what it was. It reeked horribly but she ignored the smell.

That moment she opened the door. She became numb from the site before her. There was blood all over the floor. She found two back packs laying on the sink with blood dripping of them also, and the last thing she saw Beast Boy in the tub with the water level to his throat.

Starfire struggled to keep from vomiting and she entered the room. She carefully avoided the blood from stepping on it and approached the tub.

Beast Boy lay with his eyes closed in the dark red pool of water. His hand was over the tub and was dripping innocent blood. Beast Boy could sense Starfire presence near him so he peaked out from the corner of his eye. The room was dim with light so Starfire didn't notice. After confirming that it was Starfire Beast Boy closed his eyes once again.

Starfire approached Beast Boy and tried to pat his hand to wake him. She reached out slowly with every breath getting closer and closer. The sight before her struck her heart with fear but she didn't give up.

She carefully approached the tub all the way. Before she could even realize it something grabbed her hand. She looked and found Beast Boys holding her and tightening his grip on her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy with a soft voice. Starfire looked at him and found that he was a normal person once again. She smiled.

"I seen a black figure flying towards the Tower and wanted to investigate" she replied with a smile across her face. Beast Boy smiled back and let go of her.

"Did you succeed?" asked Starfire.

"Isn't it obvious" replied Beast Boy pointing at the pools of blood on the floor. Starfire looked and turned green.

"Star how is Raven?" asked Beast Boy with concern and worry in his voice.

"She hasn't woken sin-"Starfire was cut of by the opening door to the room which they were in. Cyborg and Robin stood in the door way. They looked pale from the sight before them.

"Wassap guys!" exclaimed Beast Boy waving his hand. Unfortunately such an action threw blood in to the air and all over the place. Starfire jumped away from the tub and headed for Robin and Cyborg.

"B what happened?" asked Cyborg as he placed his hands over his mouth to resist vomiting.

"Nothing" replied Beast Boy and closed his eyes relaxing. Robin looked at the meat chunks and the blood on the floor.

"Beast Boy what's with the redecoration?" he asked.

Beast Boy frowned but didn't reply. Instead he bent over and took of his huge boots under water. The three in the door way watched him as he tossed the rubber things across the floor.

"Friend what are you doing?" asked Starfire.

"Im gona take a shower. Do you guys mind?" replied Beast Boy with a thin smile across his face.

"Im glad your normal again" said Starfire smiling more.

"Me too" replied Beast Boy and dipped his face in the pool of blood to wash of the black and white paint.

"Now id like to take a shower" he added looking at the three Titans in the door way.

They all nodded and left except Robin. Robin was watching Beast Boy and was relieved that his friend was normal. He wanted to take him down but it was a good thing that Beast Boy warned them before they struck him.

"Its good to have you back" said Robin and closed the door.

"_Its good to be back." _Beast Boy said to him self. That moment he drained the water and turned on the shower. He took of his dirty cloths and tossed everything on the bloody floor.

"I wonder who will clean this up?" he asked chuckling lightly as the hot water hit his green skin. To him it actually felt good after spending a long time in the rain. Beast Boy looked at his hand '_Mission Accomplished' _he thought to him self before he put on shampoo over his head.

---------Medical Room---------

"You think he's going to be pleased?" asked Starfire looking at Ravens body.

"I don't know Star" replied Cyborg.

"But it's a good thing she's alive" added Robin.

"I can't imagine how he's going to feel when he finds her like this" said Starfire.

"We can only hope he won't loose it" added Cyborg.

The three looked over Ravens body. Suddenly Robin's communicator rung. He quickly took it out and read the info.

"Titans trouble" he said softly.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Starfire.

"We are needed back at the governments' office" replied Robin.

"The government?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, but it's urgent" replied Robin.

"What about B and Rae?" asked Cyborg.

"Beast Boy could stay here and watch her, after all she is his wife" replied Robin. Cyborg and Starfire nodded and follower Robin to the garage. They packed in to the T-Car and Cyborg stormed of towards the city.

---

After one hour Beast Boy gout out of the shower room. He's been thinking about Raven all the way. With the towel on he stormed of towards the medical room. He ran in with wide eyes but fount that her body was still in a trance.

He carefully approached her and sat down on the chair. The night was young. He watched her as her body levitated over the bed.

"I have avenged you guys" he whispered softly to her ear as he knelt it. He looked at her face and smiled. There wasn't a single scratch or bruise on her face. Her hands were normal and so was her whole body.

"I see you'll live" whispered Beast Boy with excitement to her ear. He gently brushed trough her hair. Suddenly he remembered something. He pulled away his hand and looked at the thumb. His thumb had her strand of hair tied around it. He chuckled lightly and ran his finger across her cheek. It was warm and soft as silk. That moment Beast Boy realized that he was standing in the room wearing a towel. Beast Boy merely blushed and quickly ran out of the medical room.

Beast Boy darted in to his room and quickly dug through the cloths in his closet. He found a silky bath rob. He thought for a moment and then dropped it.

"Ill entertain her with that later" he muttered tossing the rob aside.

He quickly dug through more cloths and took out some black sweat pants with a white T-Shirt with out sleeves. He quickly put on the cloths and did his hair. After cleaning up he stormed of towards the kitchen.

He entered the living room and sniffed the air. It smelled like home for him. Being a monstrous monster for some time made him loose the scent of home. That moment he ran in to the kitchen and dug through the fridge. He found all sorts of foods and drinks, but there was none of his favorites. He took out some orange juice and some eggs. He quickly heat up the pan and splat the eggs on to it. After five minutes he made dinner for him self. He started eating afterwards.

While he was having dinner more thoughts ran through his head, if Raven would be ok, or if she will wake at all. He thought more and more. The more he thought about it the angrier he turned.

"_It was fun, wasn't it?" _asked the beast within.

"_What was?"_

"_The vengeance!_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_I can't. Im a part of you"_

"SHUT UP THEN!!!" he exclaimed out loud. After gaining control of the action he realized that the beast within him still had effect. He thought clearly of ways to calm it and found one solution. Meditation. It was a thing he never got used to when being taught by Raven after they started dating. But he pulled him self together and headed for the gym. He really needed to meditate but he couldn't. He never got the hang of it.

After he arrived in the gym he approached the punching bag. It was all red. He scanned the object carefully. Afterwards he began to punch it hard. With every punch more anger was driven out of his body. He hopped back and fourth kicking the red thing until it got torn out of the ceiling and hit the wall hard with explosive force.

'The training area!' he thought to him self breathing softly. After tearing the red punching bag in 30 seconds out of the ceiling didn't make him tire at all. He walked in to the combat training room where Robin used to practice. He came up to the main computer.

'**Options'**

'**Run last training simulation- Confirmed'**

'**Uploading last training simulation'**

After the upload was successful he looked around the room. He then found a copy of him self standing in the middle of it. Shock ran through his body when he found out that Robin has been practicing how to take him down. He then turned to the computer and typed randomly on it.

'**Competition score uploading' **That moment Beast Boy waited for the score of the opponents.

'**Robin- Deaths- 65'**

'**Beast Boy- Deaths- 0'**

After the information of deaths he took a step back from the computer. He couldn't believe that even the leader of the team couldn't beat him. He then looked at the drone copy of him self and started the combat simulation.

The technology was state of the art. It had its own mind in combat so that gave the opportunity for the training drones to talk.

"So you are me? Huh" said Beast Boy approaching the copy of him self. The drone was designed to look the same way he did when he took revenge.

"Yes I'm you. GET READY TO DIE!!!" exclaimed the drone charging towards the changeling.

Beast Boy dodged fast punches leaping back and forth. The drone then started kicking at the changeling and missed by millimeters. The fight continued. The drone stopped attacking and invited Beast Boy for a striking attack. Beast Boy leapt in to the air and kicked the drone super fast. The drone didn't see the kick to its face and so it took a fast flight in to the metallic wall. Beast Boy once charged with his fists at the drones face hitting back and upwards in the face. With an explosive punch packed under the drones chin, the drone flew of in to the ceiling and hit the floor hard. Beast Boy stood and looked at his hands. His hands were bruised from such powerful punches.

Once again the drone got to its feat. Beast Boy took the crane position of attack. As for the drone it was free style offence. Beast Boy charged towards the drone tossing punches back and forth. The drone dodged the blows. Finally when Beast Boy realized it he fell to the ground on his back and flipped the drone in to the air. While it was in the air he jumped and packed a powerful kick in to the stomach of the drone. The drone flew towards the floor with amazing speed until it hit the ground.

'**Drone #2390 failed'**

'**Congratulations challenger'**

'**Your overall score 1,300,567.987'**

'**Speed- 900,000 points'**

'**Combat maneuvers- 100,000.987'**

'**Agility- 300,000'**

'**Attack power- 567'**

'**Combat Time- 3:00 minutes'**

Announced the computer. Beast Boy stood on the floor breathing lightly until he approached the computer. He then again began typing randomly. He found the time for robins fights and couldn't believe his eyes. '20:00 minutes' and higher was displayed. He chuckled to him self and shut down the training system.

He could still feel the beast in him so he left the room to meditate. Even though he really didn't want to do it but he had to. He walked through the halls until reaching the living room. He walked in and found everything the same.

He exhaled heavily and took a deep breath. He was sitting in front of the big window in the living room that extended in to the city skyline. It was still raining. The rain made it more conferrable for him to meditate. He folded his legs under him and closed his eyes.

Listening closely to the rain and the talking of the winds he began to relax. With every moment and breath he felt the beast within farthing in him until he was normally normal again. He was enjoying the moment.

Suddenly he herd the doors to the living room open. He knew if it was Starfire, Cyborg, or Robin they would just leave him alone because they knew what he was doing. He didn't hear anything except the sound of the pouring rain out side.

After a moment he turned. Shock and cold crawled down his back from disbelief from the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

It-It-It was:

**A/N: Sorry folks im going to have to end it here, I mean this chapter. LOL. Well I have medical assistant classes now so my stories are going to get updated slowly. I thanks to all of my reviewers who actually read this. Well next chapter coming soon and I promise you will love it. I guarantee it. **

**As for now!**

**Review!Review!Review!**

**Anton**


	9. I Missed You Pt 1

**Ok. I am not replying to reviews because i dont have allot of time to do so. Im posting this chapter from Japan. This place is so cool. Expecially Tokyo. Japanese people rock!!! And so does sushi. Sorry. **

For this chapter i kind of had to memorize everything. This chapter is kind of a decoy but what ever. Just read.

Desclaimer: You are not authorized to read this if you are under the age of 13. Do to major fluff, sexuality, and mature combat. I dont own Teen Titans.But I do own them in my head!!! Deal with it!

**Chapter 9. I Missed You**

His mission was over. Or so he thought it was. His mission now was to do the impossible again, that is, open and love the way he did before the tragedy.

---

He looked at the person standing in the door way of the living room. The room followed by a wave of silence. Time froze; it was only the living moment that filled the room. He felt warmth rise to his heart and he begun to enter the state of pation and love once again.

The person in the doorway was,

"Raven" he whispered. Tears started to form in his crystal green jade eyes. He quickly darted towards her. Raven stood in the door way with a thin smile across her face. She only dreamed of this moment during the healing trance. He ran to her but stopped about four feet away.

"Hi" she said softly just enough for him to hear it. Tears darted dawn his cheeks as he began crying. He fell to his knees and crawled up to her placing his hands around her thighs and burying his face in her abs. He slowly cried in to her leotard from the joy of seeing her again.

She simply put on a real full smile and hugged him by the head. She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"I missed you" he whispered between sobs looking up at her. Raven looked in to his eyes and saw how worried he was for her.

"I missed you too" she replied and embraced him closer. He quickly got to his feat and hugged her really tight. Raven couldn't get enough of his scent so she buried her face in his chest and inhaled it. She gently rubbed her face in to his chest not getting enough of it. That moment he swept her in to his arms and walked over to the sofa sitting down.

He gently brushed away her hair and gazed in to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" he said softly with guilt. Raven smiled again and faced his face to hers.

"It's alright. You did manage to get me back, that's all that matters" she replied once again burying her face in his chest. He embraced her warmly. After a silent moment she pulled away looking at him with concern.

"What did you do when I was in the medical room?" she asked happily. Beast Boy looked at her and embraced her tight once again.

"You don't want to know" he replied brushing his fingers through her hair. She quickly cuddled up to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok" she said scanning his hand in hers. She then looked up at Beast Boy and saw that something was wrong.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" she asked looking up at him. Beast Boy looked in to her eyes and smiled.

"Nothing" he lied.

"I know there I-"she couldn't finish her words as she felt gentle warmth on her lips. She realized that Beast Boy was kissing her. After four days she missed the warmth of his lips and his presence. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt his thirst for her. It was unusual but they missed each other. That moment Raven pulled away gently breaking the long kiss.

"Really. I need to know what you were doing?" she asked looking in his eyes. He put on a real smile.

"I took revenge" he whispered lightly. Ravens eyes widened and her smile faded.

"Revenge?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, for you guys" he replied loosing all hope of romance. Raven once again put on a smile and leaned in so her face met his.

"Tell me about it" she demanded. Beast Boy cleared his throat and sat up with her. She snuggled closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I killed them all" he said. That moment Ravens smile faded and she turned to meet his gaze. The word 'all' rang through her ears.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Beast Boy looked at her and hallucinated with an answer to come up with.

"Those guys who…you know… did that to you-"he didn't finish his sentence, instead he found Ravens finger over his lips.

"That's enough explanation" she whispered putting on a happy big smile. Beast Boy looked at her and sighed in relief.

"Did they scream for mercy?" she asked chuckling with delight.

"Oh yeah, like little children" he replied chuckling. He looked at her face and her smile just killed him to laugh.

"I missed you so much" he said embracing her tighter. Before he knew their lips met as he tried to pull her in closer. The warmth drove through their bodies with love and care for each other. That moment he pulled away. Raven didn't understand what he was doing.

"This is not right" he said getting of the sofa.

"Whats not?" she questioned in reply. He quickly swept her in his arms and darted out of the living room. Raven looked at the fast passing doors by them. She had no idea what he was up to until they arrived in their room.

He quickly opened the door and stormed inside. He gently let her down on the dark bed and stormed of in to the shower room. (A/N: They have shower rooms in every room, right? Right?)

She had no idea what he was really up to. While he was in the shower room she looked around the room. Nothing has changed since that morning they left to the park. It was all the same. After a short moment she stood up and removed the bath robe she had on in the medical room. While nobody was watching she ran up to the closet and began to dress.

She quickly dug through her under wear and bras. She managed to pick out everything black. She pulled out a black leotard and closed the closet. She began to dress until she herd soft singing from behind the shower room door. She pulled on her leotard and ran up to the door listening.

'_I'm livin in this villa, _

'_That's as huge as the light billa _

'_And my babe is so fine,_

'_She tastes just like vanilla, _(A/N: Pretty cool huh? My own lyrics. I always dreamed of becoming a rapper but I changed my mind and got in to fan fiction.)

After hearing such words she chuckled lightly within. She paid close attention to the foot steps. Once she herd them approaching the door she quickly ran and jumped on the bed. The door opened and came out Beast Boy. A fast blush hit her cheeks as she gazed at her husband.

He came out of the shower room with spike hair duo and a silky black bath robe. He stood in the door way of the shower room trying to hold back a blush but failing so. Raven was lying on the bed with one hand under her head and the other hand at her hip. Beast Boy scanned his wives figure and turned brown. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, when mixing green like Beast Boys face and red like blushing color, it turns out brown.)

"I think its getting cold in here" said Raven invitingly tapping her fingers at the hip. Beast Boy turned of the light and closed the door. He slowly walked to the bed and undid the knot he tied from frustration around his waist. Raven moved up down the bed to the pillows and flipped of the blanket on one side of the bed. Beast Boy took of his bath robe and jumped on the bed charging towards Raven. He tackled her and began to tickle her all over.

Raven laughed hysterically.

"Stop It!" she demanded between laughs. Beast Boy didn't stop. Instead he tickled her harder which caused her to laugh harder.

"STOP IT!!!" she yelled before he realized it, Raven packed a hard solid punch to his lower jaw. From such action taken Beast Boy flew of the bed and hit the floor hard. He looked up at her and placed his jaw in to place.

"Nice" was all he said getting up to his feat.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. Beast Boy turned to her and found her crying.

"Like I'm not" he said in reply in monotone and walked towards the door of their room.

"I was planning to do something….. But I guess another time" he said stopping a foot away from the metallic door. Raven looked at him and gasped in freight as she saw him punch the metal door out of its place, and the door hit the wall of the dark hall with amazing force.

"What were you planning?" she dared to ask. Beast Boy turned to her and cracked his fist in his other hand.

"Nothing that you'd be interested in" he replied. Raven lowered her head in shame and looked back up again. Not a sing of Beast Boy around the room. She was all alone. Realizing what she did wrong she quickly darted after him in to the dark hall.

------Combat Training Room-------

"What the hell was that for?!" exclaimed Beast Boy approaching the computer on the wall. He started typing on it randomly.

"You shouldn't have tickled her. But it was just a game! Oh well, it didn't go that well anyway" he muttered before he stopped typing. Suddenly the whole room shifted lights and metallic walls turned to brick walls. In the middle of the room stood three combat drones. One looked like Robin the other like Cyborg and the third like him a day ago.

'**Welcome Challenger'**

"Wassap" replied Beast Boy and walked to the middle of the room stopping before the three drones.

'**Please select difficulty level' **

"Super hard!" exclaimed Beast Boy and relaxed his body for combat.

--

'_I got to apologize before its too late' _Raven thought to her self as she ran down the dark halls. She searched the whole tower for Beast Boy but couldn't find him. She stopped in the hallway breathing heavily. She listed all the places she has searched except one.

"The training room!" she exclaimed and darted towards the combat training room. When she arrived she opened the door and took stand watch at the controller room. The controller room was where the Titans programmed their skill in to the drones and configured time, difficulty level and more etc.

She looked out the window and spotted Beast Boy getting ready to fight against Robin, Cyborg, and another drone that she couldn't describe what it was.

'**Combat begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' **said the computer voice followed by a loud buzz. Raven gasped in worry as she saw her husband charge towards the drones in his trucks. She didn't take her eyes of him; there fore she followed his every move.

Beast Boy leapt in to the air and came down with an explosive punch to the floor of the room. The drones dodged his attack and began attacking all at once. Beast Boy dodged every blow by flipping backwards towards the brick wall. One he flipped his feat on to the wall he pushed of knocking down Robins copy. Cyborgs copy and his own jumped at him and began kicking back and forth. Beast Boy morphed in to a snake and escaped every blow. Before the drones could turn they were knocked down by a powerful blow from behind. Beast Boy took shape of a gorilla and tossed punches towards the drones.

The three drones fell to the ground with electricity buzzing all over their bodies. Beast Boy took his human form and jumped in the air to finish his job. Before a punch to the ground was landed Robins drone and his own drone rolled out of the way. After Beast Boy packed the punch in to Cyborgs chest he was knocked down by one of Robins kicks from behind. Beast Boy fell to the ground hard and looked up to see the two drones charging with their fists at him.

He quickly rolled out of the way and flipped to his feat from his back. With a sudden burst of agility he packed a kick in to Robins face and the drone flew across the room hitting a brick wall before exploding in to pieces. The drone of him self leapt back and stood looking at him.

Beast Boy took the fighting form of tiger claw and waited for the drone to strike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" yelled the drone charging towards the Beast Boy with inhuman speed.

Raven looked at the fight below her. She couldn't forgive her self. She knew that he was not training. Instead he was punishing him self for hurting her. More tears burst out of her eyes as she saw Beast Boy get knocked down by the mysterious drone copy.

--

Beast Boy leapt of his back and packed a punch to the drones' stomach as it charged at him from the air. The drone hit the cold floor hard and flipped to its legs.

"You might be a copy, but you're not the original" cried Beast Boy as he darted towards the drone running in zigzags at an inhuman speed. The drone couldn't see the changeling, only the fast swift shadows. Suddenly there was no sight of him. The drone looked confused and scanned the area. Before looking, out of no where a hard fast punch was declared to the drones jaw. The head of the drone flew of its shoulders and the drone dropped to the floor with electrical surges surrounding its body.

'**Drone #3456, #4654, and #9867 disabled'**

'**Congratulations challenger, you are victorious'**

--

Raven sighed in relief as she herd the words of the computer. She quickly realized what she had to do and stormed out of the control room to the main doors of the training room.

---

'**Your overall score is 5,000,200.098'**

'**Speed- 900,200.098'**

'**Agility- 2,000,000'**

'**Power- 1,100,000'**

'**Combat techniques- 500,000'**

'**Congratulations challenger, you have gained stealth'**

'**Stealth- 500,000'**

'**Combat over'**

"Nobody is better then the original!" cheered Beast Boy happily as he watched the drones getting picked up by the mechanical robot. That moment he turned around and approached the computer in the wall. He saved the combat in to a data file and turned of the system.

"Well I think its time for sleep" he muttered happily and headed towards the door. When he opened the door his face got numb.

In the door way stood a crying Raven. Before he knew it she ran up and hugged him really tight burying her face in his chest. Not knowing what to do he embraced her in a hug also. He herd her chirping in his chest but couldn't make out what she was saying. He gently lifted her face to his and looked in to her eyes. Her eyes were all sorrow from the tears. He put on a thin smile and embraced her tighter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered lightly. He ran a finger across her cold cheek and kissed her on the fore head. She felt the pain of guilt drop as the warmth of his lips attacked her body with pation.

"It's ok" he replied pulling away. She looked at him and put on a smile.

"I love it when you smile" he chirped softly.

"Really?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, it gets me all tingly up inside" he replied chuckling lightly. She smiled wider and hugged him tighter. He then pulled her away.

"I got to apologize for something too" he added gazing at her. He came to his senses that she felt better then before.

"For what?" she asked in reply.

"Uhh…For knocking out your door" he said rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling with defeat.

"Don't you mean our door?" she stated pinching his abs. Beast Boy felt the warm touch of her fingers and regained control.

"Now I have a question for you" said Raven.

"What is it?"

"Why were you fighting in your trucks?" asked Raven. Beast Boy took a step back and looked at his lower body. He had nothing on except blood red trucks on him. He immediately turned brown and ran of in the direction of their room.

"He is so funny" muttered Raven chuckling in happiness.

--

Raven was walking to their room after Beast Boy took of to put on something more than trucks on him self. She finally came up to the room and saw that the blown out door was in place. She opened it and it worked well. She walked in to the room and jumped on the bed. Exhaling hard in to the soft silky fabric she smiled to her self.

That moment Beast Boy walked in to the room in a bath robe. He held two mugs of tea on a tray. Raven gasped and quickly sat up. She watched Beast Boy carefully as he placed the tray on a nightstand and bring the tea forth.

"Thank you" she said softly taking the mug of tea handed to her.

"My pleasure" replied Beast Boy and sat next to her; afterwards he placed one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Raven felt the arm around and giggled softly.

"Sweetie?" asked Raven sipping her tea. Beast Boy turned to her and smiled. But the smiled he gave her didn't seem to cheer her up. She had a thin smile across her face and she looked confused.

"Yeah"

"What was that other drone in the training room?" she asked worriedly. Beast Boy froze and looked at her.

"You saw that fight?!" he exclaimed spilling some of his tea over his hand. But that really didn't bother him, he didn't feel anything.

"Yeah. I was kind of looking for you and then ended up on the training bridge" she replied smiling. Beast Boy looked at her and began sipping the left over tea.

"So you going to tell me who it was?" demanded Raven happily. Beast Boy looked at her once more and sighed.

"That's me" he said in a low monotone voice. Raven gasped and looked at him.

"What do you mean you?" she asked.

"That's how I used to look when I took revenge. Robin must have downloaded the graphics and made it a combat drone" he replied sighing heavily. Raven put on a big smiled and turned his face to hers.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you looked very cool!" she exclaimed with excitement. Beast Boy looked at her puzzled.

"Uhh…Reality check" he whispered to her ear softly. Raven giggled.

"I'm serious" she replied. Beast Boy froze again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like the way you looked. It's kind of my nature; you know?" she said sipping her tea.

"Well if you say so then wait right here!" exclaimed Beast Boy and placed his tea mug on the floor by the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven confused.

"Just wait here. Ill be right back" he demanded and stormed out of the room.

------10 Minutes Later-------

"Bling, Bling Sweetness!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he darted in the room. Raven suddenly blushed over the sight before her.

Beast Boy was wearing the same out fit he had on twelve hours ago. Raven stood of the bed and circled her husband in amazement. She looked at his back and didn't find the back packs there.

"Sweetie you're forgetting something" she said smirking at him.

"Like what?" he replied.

"The two back packs…remember?" she said placing her hands on her hips. Beast Boy sighed and smiled.

"T-Those back packs were with weapons" he said softly. Ravens eyes widened from amazement.

"Weapons?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Why did you use weapons?" demanded Raven.

"Well I was green and could morph. But if I would take action in animal forms then people would know who I am and I wouldn't hear the end of it" he explained putting on a guilty face.

"Now I get it" murmured Raven in reply.

"Well I can put them on for you" said Beast Boy putting on a smile. Raven approached him and looked him in the eyes.

"I think that would turn me on" she replied winking at him. Beast Boy sighed and quickly ran out of the room.

During the passing time Raven quickly dug through the closet and found a black thong. She chuckled lightly and stormed of in to the shower room. She took of the leotard and changed her cloths. She put on the thong and left the bra. After folding her leotard she quickly ran in to the room and placed it on the dresser. That moment she jumped on the bed and under the blanket. She sat under the blanket waiting any moment for Beast Boy to show up.

But she didn't get what she wanted. That moment she herd a loud roar echo through the halls. The roar rang through her ears and fear took over her. She pulled her self together and got out of bed. She slowly walked to the door when she herd some shivers behind her. Her knees got numb and she slowly turned.

That moment she found her self at gun point. She looked down the cold dark bullet barrel of the silver massive weapon. After a moment she realized that Beast Boy was holding her at gun point.

She sighed in relief.

"Damn you could sure be freaky" she chuckled lightly. Beast Boys face didn't change.

"Gar?" asked Raven as fear hit her body with greater force.

Beast Boy didn't move an inch except put up a second gun to her head. Raven gazed at the black gun barrels in fright.

"SO YOU THINK YOUR TOUGH HUH? LAUGH AT THIS!!!" yelled Beast Boy.

**A/N: Sorry folks but this chapter has to end here. But don't worry next chapter will be much interesting. As for the next chapter I promise pure fluff nothing more. Sorry if this chapter sucked though, I kind of ran out of ideas because my brothers and sisters annoyed me like CRAZY!!! Well I trust your liking the story so far? **

**Oh and about the Titans replying to reviews. Ask for whom you'd like to reply to your review and it'll be done. After all when the Titans cruise with me they have nothing to do except kiss and make out; especially BB and Raven. Well adios till next chapter y'all.**

**Anton**


	10. I Missed You Pt 2

**Desclaimer: **Didnt YO MAMA tell you not to read this!

**Chapter 10. I Missed You Pt 2**

"LAUGH AT THIS!" exclaimed Beast Boy and dropped the guns on the floor. Raven stood in the same place covering her face with her hands from fright. That moment she opened her eyes and peeked through her fingers. Beast Boy stood there with a mischievous smile across his face.

Raven sighed in relief and looked around the room in fright. That moment Beast Boy ran up and swept her in to his arms, before she knew it she was tossed on the bed.

"What are you doing!" she cried in. Beast Boy quickly took of his black T-Shirt and tossed it aside. Raven shivered from by looking at his face.

"What's up? You afraid?" asked Beast Boy approaching the bed slowly. With every step Ravens heart threatened to break out of her chest from the looks that Beast Boy gave her.

"Don't come any closer!" exclaimed Raven and jumped of the bed. Beast Boy looked at her and smirked.

"Oh C'mon!" cried Beast Boy waving his hands like a monkey.

"I said don't come any closer!" exclaimed Raven in reply. Beast Boy didn't listen and slowly started to approach her. That moment Raven used her powers and grabbed Beast Boy. She raised him in the air and he hung there for a moment smiling evilly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she exclaimed using her powers and tossed the green changeling in to the black wall. Beast Boy cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Raven gasped and slowly approached him. From sudden reaction Beast Boy jumped to his knees and clapped his hands. Raven had no idea why he was doing that.

"Nice. I see your powers have returned!" exclaimed Beast Boy giving applause to his wife. Raven stopped and blushed for a moment.

"That was a test?" Raven asked puzzled. Beast Boys smile faded and he shrugged in to a human ball. Raven approached him cautiously and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked rubbing his back gently. Beast Boy felt her hand and suddenly he jumped to his feat and tackled her on the bed. He had her arms stretched out over her head. He slowly knelt in to her face to meet her gaze. After a moment of silence Raven tried to brake free of his grip on her wrists, but it was to no avail. Beast Boy tightened his grip on her wrists and brought his face closer to hers. Raven gave up on the attempt to break free and looked at Beast boy with fear in her eyes.

Beast Boy put on a happy smile.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered to her ear lightly. That moment he felt her blood and heart beat slow done there for the fear was driving of.

"Afraid! You are trying to kill me!" Raven exclaimed.

"No" replied Beast Boy in reply. That moment Beast Boy felt her muscles lighten and she became calm.

"What do you want?" she asked in her regular monotone voice. Beast Boy put on a bigger smile and let go of her right hand. She wanted to punch him in the face but resisted the force.

"I want you" he whispered in reply. That moment Ravens expression changed. She put on a thin smile and grinned at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lightly placed his hand on her hip and gently drove his fingers to her thigh. Raven looked at him and smiled wider.

"We kind of started of on the wrong foot" whispered Beast Boy. That moment he leaned in and kissed her. Before she could comfort her lips on his he pulled away teasing her. She giggled lightly and closed her eyes.

-

"Governor the guests you called for have arrived" said a womens voice in the phone of the governors' office.

"Good, send them in" replied the governor and turned of the speaker. That moment Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin walked in.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Robin concerned. The governor stood of his chair and approached the window.

"Did you or did you not, stop the massive killer in my city?" asked the governor. The Titans eyed each other.

"I think he's talking about BB" whispered Cyborg to Robins ear.

"Me too" replied Robin.

"Mr. Jacobs, we had no write to stop him" said Robin calmly. The governor faced him and smirked.

"And why couldn't you?" asked the governor.

"Because he is our friend" said Starfire. The governor froze. Cyborg looked at Robin worriedly and focused his attention on the shocked governor.

"What the hell do you mean he's your friend!" snapped the governor.

"He's a member of our team, and he's our friend" replied Cyborg.

"And who gave him the write to take over 700 lives!" snapped the governor.

"It was a mistake" said Starfire.

"Killing people isn't mistakes!" shouted the governor. That moment the man approached his desk and picked up the phone.

"I'm going turn your little friend in! And if he's going to refuse we will do it by force!" snapped the governor.

"Please Mr. Jacobs don't do it!" exclaimed Cyborg worriedly.

"Your begging won't help you. He has to pay for what he has done" replied the governor.

"We know he has to pay but it was for a good cause" said Starfire. The governor blinked being puzzled.

"What cause do you speak of?" asked the governor dumb found.

"It was for vengeance" said Starfire enough for every one to hear. The governor dropped the phone and approached the team.

"What sort of vengeance?" asked the governor.

"For his wife and kid!" shouted Cyborg.

"He had a wife and a kid!" snapped the governor.

"His wife is still alive but she was beaten half to death and his daughter was killed by a mob, so that's why he took revenge!" snapped Cyborg.

"Why wasn't I notified of this!" exclaimed the governor.

"Well telling you this would be no different from telling it now" said Robin. The governor looked at Robin puzzled.

"You still wouldn't listen to us" added Starfire. The governor looked at the team and approached his desk once more.

"I'm turning in your friend and that's final!" shouted the governor.

"Please sir don't do it!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Why shouldn't I, he's a criminal and should be locked up tight!" shouted the governor.

"If you will attempt to turn him in-"Starfire stopped talking.

"Then what?" asked the governor.

"He will come for you any way he can. And he will find you, but believe me when I say this, getting on his nerves is a really big problem" said Cyborg seriously. The governor looked at the Titans and dialed a phone number.

"Hello, this is the governor!"

"Hello Mr. Jacobs" came a womens' voice from the phone.

"I want a all Black-Ops teams assembled and ready to strike!" yelled the man in to the phone.

"Its done sir" replied the woman. "What are the quadrants to strike?" asked the woman again.

"Titans Tower! And take only the green one!" exclaimed the governor before he slammed the phone on the desk.

"Mr. Jacobs you are making a big mistake!" snapped Robin.

"Robin! He has to go!" shouted the governor.

"Well don't say that we didn't warn you when he'll come for you!" Cyborg snapped.

"I am so afraid! What will he do to me anyway! I'm the governor!" exclaimed the governor.

"If you take him away from his wife he will come for you, nothing will stop him from getting to **you**, and your Black-Ops troops will loose their lives for nothing!" shouted Cyborg with anger.

"We'll see about that! Now! Out of my office!" shouted the governor. That moment the Titans walked out.

"I warned you" said Robin and disappeared. The governor gulped loud and sat on the chair.

-

"You are such an animal!" exclaimed Raven with excitement. Suddenly Beast Boy took of his pants and jumped on her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Raven looked at him and embraced him closer only tightening the kiss.

Beast Boy rolled over to his back and threw Raven on to him. She looked in to his eyes and smiled.

"Remember the first time you were on me" whispered Beast Boy. Raven nodded and placed her head on his chest. Beast Boy simply ran his hands across her back and stopped at her butt. Raven felt his warm hands on her behind and she giggled from happiness.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy. Raven looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just remembered something" she replied running her fingers through his abs. Beast Boy looked in to her eyes and pulled her in closer to his face. Once again their lips met in a tight kiss. Raven placed her hands around his neck and pulled him in tighter.

Beast Boy gently ran his hands on to her thighs and back. Raven giggled under the kiss and continued. Beast Boy knew what she wanted even though she didn't ask. He gently flipped her of him on her back and rolled on her. Raven glared at him in happiness and placed her hands around his neck once more.

That moment Beast Boy gently rubbed her stomach and followed to her breasts. Raven felt goose bumps all over her self from the pleasure. She quickly realized what Beast Boy wanted to do and she took his hand and placed it on her left breast.

Beast Boy felt the warmth of her chest as he rubbed the warm breast. He kissed her neck and all over. Raven emitted moans and gasped for air from such pleasure. She was breathing heavy. Beast Boy placed his one leg between the two of hers and gently pushed forward. Raven gasped and moaned until Beast Boy sealed her mouth with his lips. She felt his tongue in her mouth swimming around like a free fish in the ocean. That moment she felt both hands on her breasts. She suddenly pulled away taking deep breaths.

"You are an animal" she whispered before locking lips again. Every time Beast Boy pushed his leg forward she moaned harder and louder. That just turned Beast Boy on more and more. Suddenly he felt their lips lock in to one and their legs entangled like jungle vines.

-

"Yo Rob you think Jacobs is really going to take on BB?" asked Cyborg focusing harder to the road. Unfortunately it was still raining and it was harder to see out side.

"I don't know Cyborg. If he will then its trouble for him" replied Robin.

"We did warn him after all" added Starfire.

"I just hope BB won't go mad again. What if this time he wont realize were his friends and he might attack us too?" asked Cyborg with worry. Robin faced Cyborg and grinned nervously.

"It will be alright. I'm sure he got the hang of it by now" replied Robin.

"You know Black-Ops are pretty tough" stated Cyborg.

"I know Cyborg. BB might have trouble with them" replied Robin.

"But why? He is much stronger then they are and….I mean c'mon….his a Titan for crying out loud!" snapped Cyborg.

"I know Cyborg, but still they might be some threat to him" stated Robin in a fact.

"We'll just wait and see" replied Cyborg.

-

Beast Boy and Raven were enjoying them selves in their room. The pouring rain outside made it better to concentrate on their love. But that moment something was wrong. Beast Boy slowly pulled away from the patient kiss and listened to the atmosphere around the tower.

"What is it?" asked Raven feeling Beast Boys hand movement on her breast stop. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just a cool breeze probably" he replied. Raven giggled and resumed kissing him. Beast Boy felt Ravens heart beat increase again as he kissed her and rubber her breasts.

Suddenly a sound of a crash came from the halls. Beast Boy and Raven quickly pulled away and looked at the metal door that was locked. Some foot steps were herd from behind it.

"Some thing is wrong" whispered Beast Boy and stood of the bed slowly approaching the door. Suddenly sensing the explosion before it happened he leapt away from the door and on the bed.

That moment the door was blown out of the door way. The door dropped to the ground only revealing about 20 men, in black war combat outfits, and heavily armed.

"How the hell di-"Beast Boy didn't finish his words as he saw more men rush in to the room.

"Hey! The capacity of this room is 2 only!" shouted Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Raven looked at the black as they placed their fingers on the triggers. Beast Boy suddenly felt the adrenalin of the men rise.

That moment he grabbed Raven and tossed her in the closet as the men opened fire. Raven flew in to the closet and looked through the blinds as Beast Boy was dodging bullets with the speed of a bullet.

"Damn his fast!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Unfortunately it was not enough. One of the men jumped out of the group and packed a punch in to Beast Boys forehead. Beast Boy hit the ground hard out cold.

"Sir target acquired. Bringing him in" said the man in a black suit in to the communicator. That moment Raven rushed out of the closet and watched the black men pull her husbands body out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HIM!" she exclaimed with anger.

"What ever we can ma'am, what ever we can" said the man in black coldly.

-

The Titans were coming back to the tower. Rain hit the windshield hard. Suddenly the Titans noticed that weird lights surrounded the tower.

"Guys check it!" exclaimed Cyborg pointing at Titans Tower. Robin and Starfire looked at the big T and saw ten helicopters circling it.

"Cyborg step on it!" exclaimed Robin.

"What is going on?" asked a puzzled Starfire.

"BB and Rae are in danger!" exclaimed Cyborg as he pressed the pedal in to the floor.

"I hope Beast Boy and Raven will be alright when we get there" Robin chirped calmly.

-

The Black-Ops took the changeling and dragged him down the hall to the roof top. Raven remained in the room, terrified from the incident that just happened. Suddenly something hit her. She quickly grabbed a blanket and stormed out of the room following the black group.

"Wait!" she exclaimed catching up to the group. One of the men stopped and looked at her.

"Who sent you!" exclaimed Raven stopping a few feet away from the group.

"That's classified ma'am" said the men in black.

"Where are you taking him and for what are you taking him?" snapped raven with hate.

"Orders ma'am" said the men and the group turned to walk.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" exclaimed Raven. The group didn't mind and continued walking. That moment Raven used her powers and wrapped Beast Boys body in a black aura pulling him towards her. The men suddenly pulled out their weapons and aimed them at her.

"Ma'am we don't want to hurt you, now give him back!" exclaimed the captain of the group.

"Who sent you?" exclaimed Raven. The group turned heads and back at Raven.

"We are sent by the governor" said one of the men.

**A/N: Ok y'all the next chapter is going to be waaay confusing. Trust me! Ok back to the basics. I think this chapter was understandable enough to get the whole story. Well adios amigozzzz!**

**Oh and three last things!**

**Review! Review! Review! OR ELSE GOD DAMN IT!**

**Anton**


	11. Its Only a Dream

**Chapter 11. It's Only a Dream**

"What does the governor want from him?" exclaimed Raven clinging her fists ready to fight.

"Ma'am that's classified" replied one of the men and the group continued on through the halls out side. Raven gave up all hope for fighting and ran to the room. Grabbing the communicator she opened it and called the other Titans.

"Raven calling Robin! Come in!" she cried in to the communicator. That moment Cyborgs face popped up on the little screen.

"Rae!" shouted Cyborg from the communicator. "How you feeling?" asked Cyborg with concern.

"Where is Robin?" asked Raven. Cyborg understood the voice of his team mate and knew that something was wrong. That moment Robins face appeared on the screen.

"Raven how are you?" asked Robin.

"No time, get over here quick!" snapped Raven.

"Why?"

"Some guys just popped in and want something with BB" she replied in to the communicator. Robin became pale.

"The Black-Ops agents!" exclaimed Cyborg from the background.

"What do they want with my husband?" asked Raven. That moment Robin got hold of him self and replied.

"Raven he killed allot of people" was all that Robin said. That was for Raven to understand of what he meant by that.

"Understood! Get your butts to the tower and fast!" that moment Raven closed the communicator and stormed out the door. Once she ran out there was nobody in the halls. From fright her knees got a little numb and she headed for the elevator. She ran up to the solid metal doors and pressed the button to open the elevator. It was to no avail. She slammed the number pad with anger and faced the dark hall.

It was creeping darkness all over the walls. Her breathing increased and so did her heart rate. She became really worried for Beast Boy. Not to mention that he was her husband but this was serious.

"The roof!" she exclaimed and headed for roof access.

The roof door was blasted opened and Raven ran out on the roof. She looked around and nobody was there. The sound of rain hitting the cold concrete filled her ears and she dropped to her knees.

'Raven!' a voice came from out of no where. Raven gasped and looked around trying hard to find the source.

'Raven!' came the voice again.

"Show your self!" she exclaimed jumping to her knees.

'Raven snap out of it!' echoed the voice again and suddenly everything went black.

"What do you want!" she exclaimed in reply.

'Rae!'

"What!"

-A.K.A dream-

Suddenly Raven woke up dizzy and couldn't see anything except darkness. She razed her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Rae are you alright?" asked a confused Beast Boy. Raven opened her eyes and saw the green changeling in front of her.

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"That's me" replied Beast Boy.

"But…Oh man I had the weirdest dream" said Raven rubbing her temples. Beast Boy waved a hand in front of her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to rest and…" she paused. She looked around and found her self on the roof top with the changeling.

"You wanted to rest on the roof top?" asked Beast Boy puzzled. Raven looked at him and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Well we kind of have an emergency right now so Robin sent me looking for you" replied Beast Boy.

"What's the emergency?" asked Raven getting of the cold roof concrete.

"We have a dude named Adonis attacking a biology lab" replied Beast Boy. That moment Raven stood to her feet and they headed for the roof door. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled.

"So you mind telling me about your dream?" asked Beast Boy with hope glittering in his eyes. Raven stopped and looked at him.

"You won't like it anyway" she replied.

"C'mon! I wont laugh I promise" he snapped happily. Raven sighed and smiled.

'_Holy shit that's a real smiled right there!' _Beast Boy thought to him self.

"Well…"

"It kind of had me and you in it" said Raven sighing.

"WOW! Me… and you? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Beast Boy puzzled.

"I don't know" replied Raven.

"Yeah you do!" snapped Beast Boy. Raven sighed and looked at him again.

"Beast Boy I think after today something big between us is going to happen" she said smiling at him. Beast Boy became pale.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled but on the inside hoping for the same thing as Raven.

"After today my life and yours will be changed for ever" she replied. Beast Boy cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Well we have to go" said Beast Boy and ran for the roof door.

"I hope this dream comes true" she whispered to her self smiling and headed after Best Boy.

_**The End**_

**A/N: The story after math and more explanation to those who didn't understand this chapter will be in the next chapter. Well I hope you liked this story and sorry that this chapter is short because it was planned like that.**

**Well see you in my next story, and oh yeah three more things.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


End file.
